


Haunted

by Lori2279



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ex-besties, F/M, M/M, Paranormal, Pining, Remorse, drugging of a minor, kidnapping of a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori2279/pseuds/Lori2279
Summary: Betty's life is more paranormal than normal.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is my first time writing for Riverdale. I thank Goodform2011 for her help in editing and apologize for getting her hooked on Riverdale. I have taken some liberties in my writing and not everything will match up with the first season.

_My name is Betty Cooper._

__

_I'm fifteen,_

__

_A sophomore,_

__

_And I live in a small town._ __

__

_I might be just like you, except from the time I was a little girl, I knew I could talk to the dead._ __

__

_My family calls them ‘earthbound spirits’. They're the ones who haven't crossed over because they have unfinished business with the living._ __

__

_In order to tell you my story, I have to tell you theirs._ __

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Late breaking news - Archie Andrews is hot!" Kevin Keller’s jaw dropped as he stood looking out his best friend's, Betty, window and gawking at the spectacular sight.

Betty rolled her eyes and looked at Kevin, "Don't care."

"Betty, I'm serious. Major abs have developed," Kevin pointed.

"He could look like Michelangelo’s _David,_ and I still wouldn't give a damn. In case you've forgotten, Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews ceased to be friends five years ago," she reminded him.

Kevin nodded and managed to tear his eyes away from the view of the boy next door and look to his friend, "Sorry."

"Not your fault," she shrugged it off.

"Any good ghost stories in Colorado during your summer break?" he grinned.

"A few," she went to her closet. Kevin had been the first person she'd ever had to tell about her ability to see and interact with celestial spirits, when she'd realized his grandmother was attached to him and had a message for him. They'd been twelve at the time, and the recently deceased woman had been following him around since her passing.

Betty hadn't wanted to but had been forced to tell Kevin what she could do and then that his grandma wanted him to tell his father about his orientation, because he didn't have anything to be ashamed of or worried about. She knew the kind of man she'd raised. It would perhaps take him a while, but he'd come around. In the meantime, she wanted him to know she loved him and was so proud to have known him.

After the initial disbelief, Kevin thought the whole ‘Talk to Dead People’ thing was cool and declared Betty to be his best friend in the whole wide world.

Since then, he made a long career of making the blonde laugh when he asked if she'd ever seen Elvis.

"You wanna go to Pop's?" Kevin asked his friend who was currently trying on a shirt in consideration for the first day of school.

"Sounds like a plan," Betty nodded, "Just have to be sure to be back early so the warden doesn't have a fit."

Kevin smirked at the mention of her mother, Alice Cooper. While Betty switched shirts, he caught sight of the tattoo of the evil eye at her the small of her back, "Still can't believe your mother doesn't know about you getting inked."

Betty grinned over her shoulder, "She can't say anything. She's inked, too."

"Somehow I doubt that's going to deter her from burning yours off with acid if she ever sees it."

Betty giggled before glancing out the window and catching Archie looking at her. She let their eyes lock for a moment, and then her head exploded in pain.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Archie Andrews spared a glance out of his window when he caught sight of his neighbor, Betty Cooper, passing in front of her window. She was laughing as she tried on a shirt. Then she looked out the window and saw him, their eyes locking for a moment before her mouth fell open and her hands went to her head as she swayed. He watched as Kevin Keller kept her from hitting the floor and sat her down at the desk.

Archie grabbed his phone and texted the other boy.

**Is she okay?** ****

He looked back out the window and saw Betty wince as Kevin took out the annoyingly chirping device and chanced a quick glance. He typed a short response and tossed it to the side before trying to make the blonde look at him.

Archie looked at his own phone when the message came in.

**Not now, Andrews.** ****

Archie wanted to put his fist through the wall at that response.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Kevin exited Betty's house that night, with a promise from her that she'd let him and his father take her to school in the morning.

She'd agreed and said she hoped someone would take a picture of them getting out of the sheriff's car. Maybe they'd run it in the yearbook, she'd grinned.

He grinned as he walked up the street. His girl was resilient as hell.

"Can I ask now?" a voice came from the semi darkness of the Andrews’s front porch.

"Damn, Andrews. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kevin jumped about a foot from fright before he stopped in front of the redhead's house.

Archie came down the front walk to stand before Kevin, "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. Have a nice night."

"Wait, what happened?" Archie followed the other boy.

"She has a headache," Kevin said

"She nearly passed out," he reminded him.

"Playing voyeur again, Andrews? You need a new hobby."

"C'mon, Kevin. Give me something."

"Okay, she got the headache after she looked at you, and I'm beginning to understand why." There was annoyance written all over Kevin’s face.

"Kevin," Archie put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, making him stop.

"Look, I don't pretend to understand what you were thinking when Betty told you what she could do. All I know is what I see in her eyes every time you come onto the scene. You broke her heart, Andrews. That's not changing anytime soon just because you suddenly decided to care about her again. Like I said, have a nice night."

Archie let the other boy go before he turned around to look at the Cooper house. He'd stared at it all summer, trying to think of a way to get one of its occupants to give him another chance at being the friend he should've been those many years ago.

He pulled his phone out and dialed a well-used number, "Hey, do you feel like meeting me at Pop's?"

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Jughead Jones looked up when his oldest friend sat in the booth across from him, "Hey, what's going on?"

Archie smiled, "Just felt like getting out of the house."

"You sure? You look kinda weird."

"Betty's home," Archie admitted.

"There it is," the dark-haired boy nodded, "Any progress?"

"There may have been if she and Kevin had come out tonight," Archie said carefully. Jug didn't know what Betty could do, and Archie wasn't about to betray Betty's trust for a second time.

"What happened?"

"Kevin stopped walking away from me long enough to tell me she had a headache."

"There's always tom- Whoa," Jughead looked over Archie's shoulder in fascination.

Archie turned his head to see what had caught his friend's attention and saw a girl about their age step up to the counter.

"She's wearing a hooded cape," Archie said in disbelief. “Who wears capes in Riverdale?”

The 'she' in question turned towards the boys and walked over to them.

"Hi."

"Hi," Archie nodded.

"Hi," Jughead smiled.

"I'm Veronica Lodge," she introduced herself.

" _You're_ Veronica Lodge?" Jughead asked, his eyes giving her a quick up and down look of appreciation.

"Yes," she nodded. "But don't hold it against me."

"No, it's not that. A friend of mine is giving you a tour of the school tomorrow."

"You're friends with Elizabeth Cooper?"

"Yeah," Jughead nodded. "Word of advice? Call her Betty."

"Got it. Thank you…" Veronica let the words hang so she could get the names of the boys.

"Sorry. Right. Jughead Jones," he smiled.

"How do you know Betty's giving Veronica a tour?" Archie asked.

"Betty stopped talking to you long ago, not me," Jughead reminded him, "And since my friend has no manners, I'll do the honors. Veronica Lodge, this is Archie Andrews."

"Nice to meet you," Veronica smiled at the redhead, clearly more interested in him than Jughead, but Jughead was used to it. He was fully aware he was an acquired taste.

"You, too," Archie attempted to smile before he got up, "I'll see you both tomorrow."

They watched Archie leave and Veronica turned to Jughead, "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Ex-best friend," Jughead corrected, "And still his neighbor."

"Who still talks to you," Veronica nodded.

"Not a lot, but yeah, we converse on occasion."

"He misses her," she said.

"Like an amputated limb," Jughead agreed.

“Graphic,” Veronica said after a moment.

“Sorry,” Jughead smirked. “It’s my nature. I tend to vomit whatever comes to my mind.”

Veronica moved aside as Jughead slid out of the booth and smirked at her, “Welcome to Riverdale, Veronica Lodge,” before walking out of the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the replies and kudos

Betty was sitting on the front steps of her house waiting for her ride when she heard the front door of the house next door shut. She very deliberately kept her eyes trained on the street in front of her, hoping Archie wouldn’t notice her sitting there and cursing the fact that she’d left her ear buds upstairs.

“C’mon Kev, hurry up,” she muttered under her breath.

“Good morning, Betty,” Fred Andrews greeted from the border of their lawns.

“Hey, Mr. Andrews,” Betty smiled at the older man. Just because she didn’t want anything to do with Archie didn’t mean she couldn’t be nice to his father.

“Everything okay?” he came closer.

“Just waiting for my ride,” she explained.

“You know, time was…” he started.

“That was a long time ago, Mr. Andrews,” Betty halted him from going further.

“Right,” he nodded. “I wanted to let you know that I did what you asked. I talked to Reggie. I didn’t mention anything specific, and I kept your name out of it, as requested.”

“And?”

“He knows he has access to a safe place to sleep if he needs it,” Fred nodded.

“Thank you, so much,” Betty smiled.

“You ever going to tell me how you knew?” he questioned.

“Just a bad feeling,” Betty said.

“Fair enough,” Fred smiled. “You sure you don’t need a ride?”

“No,” Betty caught sight of the sheriff’s car making its way down the street, “Mine just got here.”

Fred looked over his shoulder and saw what she did, “Alright then. Have a good day.”

“You too,” Betty picked up her bag and walked down to the street to meet her ride.

As they drove away, Archie came out of the house while Fred crossed the lawn.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked his son.

“Yeah,” Archie nodded. “What were you doing on the Cooper’s side of the world?”

“Just having a conversation with our neighbor,” Fred said.

“Betty?” Archie questioned.

“Yeah,” Fred nodded, trying not to react to the sad look on his son’s face by asking again what had happened between the two of them.

“Nice to know she’ll talk to at least one of us,” Archie hurdled himself into the truck.

Fred sighed as he slid behind the wheel, “You sure you don’t want to tell me what happened?”

“I screwed up,” Archie said. “That’s the only explanation I can give you.”

“How bad could you have screwed up at ten that she still won’t talk to you now?” Fred asked as he drove.

“Bad enough,” Archie sighed, leaning his head back on the seat and staring out the window.

-d-d-d-d-

“Thanks for the ride, Kev,” Betty gave her friend a grateful smile as the best friends walked into school.

“No problem,” he smiled. “How’re you feeling?” He didn’t dare ask with his father present. There would be entirely too many questions later that he didn’t have good answers for.

“Better, thanks,” Betty smiled.

“Did I see Mr. Andrews talking to you as we drove up?”

“Yeah,” Betty nodded. “Before I left for Colorado I was approached by the rutabaga of Reggie’s great aunt.”

“And?” Kevin asked, smirking at the use of their code word for ‘ghost’.

“There’s a lot of bad stuff going on in that house, Kev,” Betty admitted quietly. “She wanted me to find a safe place for Reggie if he ever needed it.”

“And you went to Mr. Andrews for help,” Kevin nodded.

“I don’t trust the son, but I knew his father would help, no questions asked. That’s what I needed.”

“Is said Rutabaga still around?”

Betty looked around them, “I haven’t seen her, so I’m hoping she crossed over once Mr. Andrews talked to Reggie.”

Kevin smiled.

“What?”

“Helping Reggie Mantle of all people,” he shook his head.

“Technically I’m helping his aunt, but so what?”

“You’ve got a good heart, Betty Cooper.”

“Why thank you, Kevin Keller,” she smiled. “Did you wanna meet the new girl?”

“Veronica Lodge? Abso-fricking-lutely,” Kevin grinned as they walked to the main office.

-d-d-d-d-

“I think we’ve covered everything,” Betty glanced at the checklist as she, Veronica, and Kevin walked the halls. “Any questions?”

“No, I think we’re good,” Veronica nodded. “You were very thorough.”

“I try,” Betty smiled.

“Are you trying out for cheerleading?” Veronica made note of the signup sheet posted on the wall.

“No, I play field hockey. I try to avoid evil, not court it,” Betty said, making Kevin snort.

“Do tell,” Veronica seemed intrigued.

“You’ll find out,” Betty nodded.

“You’re not gonna tell me?” Veronica looked at Kevin, “Seems like cruel and unusual punishment for the newbie.”

“You ever hear the old story about how they used to drown red headed babies at birth because they thought they were evil,” Kevin said.

“Yes, that was one of my abuela’s warnings over the years,” Veronica nodded.

“We firmly believe the Blossom family is the reason for that tale,” Kevin nodded making Betty giggle.

“Blossom? Like the dead kid,” Veronica said.

“Alleged dead kid, there’s no body as of yet, just his sister’s story,” Kevin said. “His sister, Cheryl, is captain of the Vixens.”

“She is the definition of an evil redhead,” Betty warned.

“Noted, and speaking of redheads,” Veronica stopped to look at Archie.

Kevin looked at Betty who shook her head and mouthed, ‘I’m fine.’

“See something you like, Miss Lodge?” Kevin treaded lightly.

“Hard to find anything to dislike for sure. I was just wondering what the story was,” Veronica said. “I met him and Jughead last night at Pop’s. Speaking of, that’s not his actual name is it?”

“No, it’s Forsythe Pendleton Jones III,” Betty said her friend’s given name in a faux haughty tone, “They call his grandpa ‘Forsythe’. His dad is FP. Jug’s family isn’t the ‘Trey’ type, and nobody wanted to call him Pendleton, so he’s Jughead.”

“Jughead mentioned something about how you talk to him but not Archie.”

“Archie and I used to be friends, a long time ago,” Betty said simply.

“But she hasn’t thought of him lately at all,” Kevin broke the tension by paraphrasing an old song lyric by the Dandy Warhols.

“Okay, now we _have_ to be friends. I love _Veronica Mars_ ,” Veronica smiled.

“Did you see the movie?” Kevin asked.

“Like fifty times,” Veronica smiled, “I think I’m single handedly responsible for its production. I batted my lashes and convinced my father to contribute heavily to the online fundraising campaign.”

“The books?”

“Are you kidding? Did you hear there might be a fourth season?”

“Completely jazzed,” Kevin said.

“While you two fan girl, I’m going to homeroom,” Betty shook her head.

“See you later, Betty,” Kevin called as he and Veronica linked arms walking towards their homeroom.

Betty waved over her shoulder, smiling.

-d-d-d-d-

“Veronica, how’s it going?” Jughead sat down next to the dark haired girl in history class.

“Not bad for a first day,” she tapped at her notebook with a pencil, “You?”

“Same,” he nodded. “Making friends?”

“Your friend, Betty, and her friend, Kevin, seem pretty cool,” she said.

“Yeah, Kev’s a good guy,” Jughead agreed.

“I’ve been warned of evil redheads, though.”

“She called Archie evil?” Jughead was surprised. Betty might not want anything to do with Archie, but she usually didn’t insult him.

“No, I mentioned trying out for the Vixens,” Veronica said.

“Ah, Cheryl,” Jughead smirked, “You’re in for a treat there.”

“So I keep hearing. How bad can she be?”

“Oh, I don’t want to ruin the surprise. Have fun,” Jughead winked as the teacher called the class to attention.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Betty came out of class reading an article her teacher had handed out, heading for the cafeteria to meet Kevin and Veronica for lunch. Just as she turned a corner, she slammed into what felt like a brick wall but appeared to be human, causing things to fall to the floor.

“God, I am so sorry. People are always telling me not to read and walk,” she crouched down to help the person she’d knocked into gather up their things. “I think that’s everything. Again, I am so-“

She stopped when she looked up and realized who she’d slammed into.

No wonder the slight pain in her head had intensified.

“Betty, hey,” Archie smiled at her nervously.

“You got everything?” she stood up and stepped around him, “Goodbye.”

“Betty, please stop walking away from me,” Archie walked after her.

“You taught me how,” she reminded him as she walked down the hall.

Archie honored her wishes and didn’t pursue her, even though it pained him to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Betty's worst nightmare starts to unfold...

_  
**Bad things weren’t supposed to happen in Riverdale.**  
_

_**Teenagers looking for private time weren’t supposed to find bodies by the river.** _

Betty shivered in the early morning air as the wind off the river picked up a little. She stood with her parents, watching the coroner’s office and the police down by the water’s edge with Clifford and Penelope Blossom. They stood over the covered body of Jason Blossom. She glanced around, wondering if his spirit was there.

“Excuse me, Betty?”

“Hi, Sheriff Keller,” Betty smiled.

“Alice, Hal,” Sheriff Tom Keller greeted Betty’s parents.

“Tom,” Alice smiled, “Is there something we can do for you?”

“Actually, I wondered if I could borrow Betty. I think Kevin could use a friend right now.”

“Sure,” Hal spoke before Alice do so herself.

“Where is he?” Betty asked.

“Over there,” Tom pointed to Kevin sitting by a squad car. Kevin still looked like he was in shock over what he’d found, not that anyone would blame him.

“Okay,” Betty nodded before she went to her friend’s side. When she got there, she knelt down and put her hand on his wrist, “Kev?”

Kevin lifted his head to look at her, “Hey, Spaghetti.”

She had to grin at the nickname, “I hate when you call me that.”

“I think you’ll forgive me today,” he said quietly.

“Special circumstances,” she agreed.

“Betty, I,” Kevin shook his head.

“I know,” Betty nodded, letting Kevin grip her hand while she leaned her forehead against his temple, her other hand cradling the back of his head. “I’m here, Kev. I won’t leave.”

“I never understood before what you see when spirits come to you,” Kevin said quietly. “But today-“

“Shh,” she hushed him gently. “Don’t think about it right now.”

Kevin nodded and leaned into Betty, accepting the comfort his friend offered.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Archie frowned at the sight of Betty and Kevin. Realistically he knew there was nothing romantic between the two. Betty lacked a certain body part Kevin appreciated in a romantic suitor, but the closeness between the two of them bothered him in a way he couldn’t explain.

He watched Sheriff Keller approached the pair and spoke to them.

Kevin nodded reluctantly and said something to Betty, who nodded at him as they got up. She hugged the other boy and stepped back as the Keller men got into the cruiser, watching as they drove away.

She hugged herself around the middle and turned to walk back to her parents when she caught sight of him and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened for a moment before she shook herself out of her trance and made a beeline for Hal and Alice.

She said something to her mother and then took off down the road on foot.

Archie watched her go, confused as hell.

-d-d-d-d-

This was not happening. There was no way this was happening. Archie Andrews did not have the ghost of Jason Blossom attached to him.

Betty couldn’t stop pacing her bedroom.

Jason had a gunshot wound to his forehead. The boy didn’t drown; he’d been shot in the head.

That night after she got home and saw Archie through the window, she’d felt like her head was about to split in two. It was starting to make sense why.

Even now, being around him jacked up a little pain in her head.

God, this was a nightmare.

Betty sat on her window seat and leaned against the wall, looking out on the yard between her house and Archie’s.

She could see herself and the boy next door as children playing.

It almost made her smile.

“Hey,” a voice got her attention.

She turned her head, “Hey, I didn’t even hear the bell.”

“Came in the back,” Kevin entered the room. “Are you wishing you hadn’t told me where the spare key was?”

“Never. You’re always welcome here,” Betty smiled.

“Thanks, Betty,” he grabbed her desk chair and sat across from her. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” she shook her head. “How are you? I thought you’d be at the station longer.”

“The D.A. asked some lame questions and determined I had nothing to do with the death of Jason.”

“And Moose?”

“Same,” Kevin nodded.

“I’m glad for you both, Kev,” Betty smiled.

“Me, too,” he smiled, “How about you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she shook her head.

“Betty, c’mon,” Kevin gave her a look. “I know you. I know when you’re panicking about something. Is it Polly? Did your folks finally let you in on where she is?”

“No,” Betty shook her head. “That would actually be a relief right now.”

“Okay, so?” Kevin prodded.

“I saw Jason after you and your dad left the scene this morning.”

“You mean you _saw him_ , saw him,” Kevin said after a moment.

“Yeah,” Betty nodded.

“He attached himself to Cheryl, right?”

“God, I wish,” Betty started pacing again. “She is so much easier to avoid.”

“It’s someone you can’t avoid,” Kevin picked out the information.

“No matter how hard I try,” Betty admitted, “Especially lately.”

Kevin let her words sink in for a moment before he looked at his friend and then the house across the yard, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Again, God, I wish,” Betty was still pacing, biting at her thumbnail with each step.

“Why would Jason attach to Archie?” Kevin looked out the window at the house next door, “I mean they both played football, yeah, but were they even friends?”

“I don’t know. Polly would know, but I can’t ask her right now.”

“Did Jason know what you can do? I know it skipped Polly,” Kevin asked, looking back at her.

“I tried not to involve myself with what my sister and her boyfriend talked about,” Betty shook her head, “Especially since I couldn’t stand him, but honestly? I kind of doubt it. If Jason knew, then Cheryl would know.”

“And if Cheryl knew, the whole school would know,” Kevin nodded.

“Exactly,” Betty nodded, “Then I’d be in school somewhere in Alaska.”

“Betty, could you stop pacing? You’re making me dizzy.”

“Sorry,” Betty shook her head, “I just…”

“Nervous energy, believe me, I get it,” Kevin nodded.

“Nervous is an understatement. I’m screwed, Kevin.”

“Not necessarily,” Kevin said. “You’ve helped spirits cross over before without talking to the person they were attached to, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m thinking it won’t be that easy this time,” Betty shook her head.

“Right, the gunshot,” Kevin shook his head.

“Someone murdered him, Kev,” Betty said.

“You think it was Archie?” he asked quietly.

Betty finally stopped her back and forth to look out her window into Archie’s room.

“Betty?”

“No,” she shook her head, sitting down, her back to the window, “It’s been a long time between actual conversations, but I know he’s not capable of murder.”

Kevin nodded in agreement, “What now?”

“I don’t suppose transferring schools is an option? I could go to Southside High.”

“Yeah, picture Alice letting _that_ happen,” Kevin rolled his eyes. “She didn’t even go to Southside High, and she lived on the southside. Not to mention all the jingle-jangle fumes from the basement might make you see ghosts that _aren’t_ there.”

“Point taken. I still have a relative or two across the river in Greendale. I could go to school there. I already know Sabrina.”

“Betty,” Kevin gave her a stern look.

“I know,” she sighed. “I have to put my personal feelings aside. I can’t let Jason become a lost soul.”

“Not to mention, spending a lot of time in Greendale is not a good idea for someone with your gift,” he reminded her. “You get near the mines again without someone to keep you grounded, you know what will happen.”

“Yeah, I know,” she shook her head as the hazy memory of her last visit there came back to her, “You were pretty damn brave that day.”

“We’re even,” he smiled. “I think you’re pretty damn brave every day.”

She grinned at him, “Thanks, Kev.

“You got it, Spaghetti,” he smiled. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough of the heaviness for the day.”

“God, yes,” Betty agreed.

“Pop’s?”

“Half the town will be there,” she shook her head, “I don’t want a crowd right now.”

“Good point. Twilight?” Kevin named the drive-in across town.

“I’ll call Jug and see what’s playing,” Betty smiled.

“I’ll call Pop’s and put in an order,” Kevin said.

“Add some stuff for-“

“Jug,” Kevin nodded, “I know.”

Betty smiled as she put the phone to her ear, “Hey Jug? It’s Betty.”

-d-d-d-d-

“Pop, this is way too much,” Betty told the older man as he set the bags of food in front of her.

“I got the order right here,” the man showed Betty his order pad.

“Wait, we didn’t order onion rings,” Betty glanced at it.

“I did,” Veronica appeared at her side. “I called Kevin when I heard about this morning, and he told me what you guys were doing tonight. Hope it’s okay if I tag along.”

“No problem,” Betty smiled. “The more the merrier.”

“Great,” Veronica smiled before she gave Pop some money, “It’s on me.”

“Veronica, you don’t have to do that,” Betty protested.

“Already done, B,” she smiled and grabbed the bags. “Let’s go. Smithers is waiting.”

“Smithers?”

“My driver,” she explained.

“Naturally,” Betty fought the need to roll her eyes. Veronica seemed like a really nice person despite the news making the rounds in town about her family’s misfortune.

-d-d-d-d-d-

“Delivery,” Betty knocked on the door to the projection room and smiled at her friend.

“Hey, Betts,” Jughead smiled. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” she handed over the bag, “Thanks for changing the movie selection for tonight.”

“Yeah, I figured _Rambo_ wouldn’t really be appropriate for tonight.”

“You gonna come watch with us?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a bit,” he nodded.

“Great,” Betty nodded.

Just as she disappeared, Jughead’s cell phone rang.

He checked the display and then answered, “Hey, man. What’s up?”

 _“I’m feeling a little claustrophobic. You feel like meeting up?”_ Archie asked.

“I can’t. I just made plans,” Jughead said.

 _“Anybody I know?”_ Archie teased and raised an eyebrow when Jughead hesitated, _“Jug?”_

“I’m at the Twilight, and Betty and Kevin are here,” Jughead admitted. “As I’m sure you’re aware, Kev’s day pretty much sucked, so they wanted to get out of their own heads. When they got here, they asked if I wanted to watch the movie with them.”

 _“Got it,”_ Archie said.

“I can bail. Say I forgot I was meeting someone,” Jughead started.

 _“No,”_ Archie said. _“I’ll see you later. Have a good night.”_

“You sure?”

 _“Yeah,”_ Archie said. _“Enjoy the movie.”_

“Alright,” Jughead said. “Night.”

 _“Night,”_ Archie echoed.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Fred looked up when his son came down the stairs, “You meeting up with Jughead?”

“Nah, he’s got plans,” Archie said shortly, “I’ll be in the garage.”

“Archie?” Fred could tell his son was upset about something. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“She’ll talk to you. She’ll talk to Jughead,” Archie started, “Hell. Right now? She’s watching a movie with Jughead. Me, she can’t get away from fast enough.”

“Betty?” Fred had seen Betty’s reaction to his son today at the river.

“I have tried to apologize. I have tried to get her to talk to me,” Archie’s fists balled up as he remembered the last day they’d had an actual conversation.

“Maybe it’s time to let her go,” Fred suggested.

“Tried that, too,” Archie sat down at the table, “I miss her, Dad. I want her back in my life.”

“As a friend?” Fred gave him a knowing look.

“To begin with,” Archie nodded.

“I’ve always known you were destined marry that girl,” Fred smiled.

“Dad, we haven’t been friends since we were ten,” Archie moaned in the typical teenager way they did when their parents embarrassed them.

“And you got down on bended knee at eight,” Fred pointed out.

Archie blushed.

“You want her back?”

“I do,” Archie nodded.

“Then don’t stop trying,” Fred smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little school spirit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone out there?

Chapter 4 -

“Betty,” Jughead approached the blonde just before she was about to enter the gym for the pep rally.

“Hey, Jug,” she smiled, “Thought you would’ve taken off already.”

“Veronica made me promise to go to this thing,” Jughead admitted.

“You don’t say,” she folded her arms in amusement. Veronica must have some sort of power over Jughead if he had any thought of stepping foot into the gymnasium. His disdain for these types of events was well known.

“Yeah, can I sit with you and Kev? Arch is supposed to sit with the football team.”

“Sure,” Betty smiled and linked arms with him. “Come on.”

They walked into the gym and looked around.

“I don’t see Kev,” Betty remarked. “You?”

“No. C’mon, let’s find some seats before we can’t sit together. We’ll save him one.”

“Okay,” Betty started up the bleachers. They found some space a few rows behind the seats designated for the football team.

“Are you going to the game?” Jughead asked.

“No,” Betty shook her head. “When it comes to watching sports, I’m more of a baseball fan. Football’s never really interested me.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Veronica wanted some friendly faces in the audience,” Betty admitted.

“Is she finally realizing we were right about Cheryl?” Jughead smirked.

Betty nodded, “Yeah, but she really likes cheerleading, so she’s gonna stick it out.”

“I hope she has the number of a good therapist,” Jughead shook his head.

Betty was about to giggle when a wave of nausea flew over her, and she clamped her mouth shut.

“Betts, you okay?” Jughead looked to her in concern.

Betty waited until she was sure she wouldn’t throw up on Jug and then shook her head, “That was weird.”

“What was that?”

“I felt nauseous for a minute,” she looked down at the floor and tilted her head, “Jug, that’s the music teacher, right?”

“Which one?”

“The woman with the glasses and bun,” Betty nodded.

“Oh, yeah. Grungy or something,” Jughead said.

“Grungy?” Betty looked at him.

“It might be Grumpy,” Jughead shrugged.

“It’s Grundy,” Kevin sat down on the bleacher in front of them. “Sorry, I took so long. My locker was jammed.”

“It’s cool. We managed to entertain ourselves,” Betty smiled.

“Glad to hear it,” Kevin smiled at them.

“Yeah, we talked about the therapist Veronica’s gonna need for dealing with Cheryl, and then Betty nearly threw up,” Jughead said.

“What?” Kevin’s head snapped towards the blonde.

“Thanks, Jug,” Betty nodded, resting her feet on either side of Kevin, her elbows on her knees, “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Kevin asked.

“Yes,” she nodded, “It was just a wave of nausea, probably from what I ate for lunch, and then it was gone. I guess my stomach isn’t used to cafeteria food yet.”

“Alright,” Kevin let it drop for the moment. Betty was sure he’d ask a ton of questions later when they were alone.

“A better question is, how you are?” Betty asked him, “Are you sleeping?”

“Yeah, amazingly enough I slept through the night last night,” Kevin nodded.

“Good,” Betty smiled, “And the conversation with your dad about why you and Moose were out there?”

“More traumatic than finding the body,” Kevin quipped.

Jughead snorted, and Betty giggled.

“No, it went okay,” Kevin smiled.

“He’s coming around then?” Betty asked.

“Slowly but surely,” Kevin confirmed.

“I’m happy for you, Kev,” Betty squeezed his shoulder.

Jughead nodded in agreement before he looked at the open space in front of the risers where the team was gathering and spotted Archie standing among his teammates. He nodded to his friend who nodded back before his eyes landed on Betty who was laughing at something Kevin was saying.

Archie’s expression changed when he looked at Betty. For the millionth time, Jughead wished one of them would tell him why they abruptly stopped being friends all those years ago. He couldn’t even tell who had initiated the whole ‘I am never talking to him/her again’ thing, though he had his suspicions.

It was the way they acted that was the biggest clue. When they saw each other, Archie’s face was openly longing while Betty’s face lost all expression anytime her gaze landed on her neighbor. That fact made Jughead think Archie had screwed up along the way. Now all he wanted to do was fix things with Betty, but the blonde wasn’t having it.

“Jug, what do you think?” Betty’s voice called for his attention.

“What?” Jughead looked at her.

“Where’d you go?” Betty asked while Kevin looked at where the other boy had been looking and saw Archie staring at them.

“Just lost in thought for a minute,” Jughead said. “What do I think about what?”

“Kev telling his mom about his orientation,” Betty said. “He told his dad a while back, but he has yet to tell his mom.”

“Considering she’s been deployed for more than two years, there hasn’t been much of a chance to have that conversation, and I don’t want to tell her in an email,” Kevin said.

“She calls, doesn’t she?” Betty pointed out.

“Yeah,” Kevin nodded.

“Tell her then,” Betty said.

“Betty, seriously?” Jug shook his head and imitated Kevin on the phone, “Hi Mom. I’m fine. You? Great. By the way, I’m gay. Yes, I’m sure. Yes, Dad knows. Okay, be safe and talk to you later. Bye.”

“Sounds like a good conversation to me,” Betty smiled.

“Me, too,” Kevin agreed. “Mind if I use that, Jug?”

Jughead just grinned and shook his head.

“Kev, have you figured out why Jug is here yet?” Betty asked sweetly.

“Yeah,” Kevin nodded. “He lost a bet.”

Betty giggled and shook her head, “’Fraid not.”

“You’re here for the same reason,” Jughead pointed out.

“Yeah, but I’ve been to other pep rallies over the years,” Betty reminded him. “The last one you went to was mandatory when we were in junior high.”

“I’m guessing you’re both here to support Veronica,” Kevin smiled.

“Yeah, but I’m thinking our reasons are a little different,” Betty smirked.

“You have something you want to ask me, Cooper?” Jughead said.

“Yes, I do. Jug,” Betty smiled, “Do you have a thing for the girl from New York City?”

Jughead wasn’t the blushing type, but he could feel his cheeks heat up a little at Betty’s words.

Anything he would’ve said was interrupted by Mr. Weatherbee’s voice over the sound system, asking everyone to take their seats. Archie managed to sit only a few rows in front of them. After the pledge was said, a moment of silence was asked for in honor of Jason.

Jughead heard Betty wince just as the moment was ending and looked at his friend. Her face was contorted in pain.

“Betty?” he said quietly, “Hey. What is it?”

She shook her head, not speaking.

Jughead reached forward and tapped Kevin. When the other boy looked back, Jughead nodded to Betty.

“Dammit,” Kevin said quietly. “Betty, can you look at me?”

The blonde looked up and slurred, “I’m gonna be sick.”

“Yeah, we’re getting you out of here,” Kevin stood and got Betty to her feet, thanking whatever God existed that the three of them sat at the end of the row. He slid down and then turned around to grasp Betty around the waist and help her down. Jughead followed with their bags as they slipped out the door.

None of them noticed Archie watching them go.

Nor did anyone, including Archie, notice a set of predatory eyes watching the redheaded boy.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Veronica looked around the gym after the pep rally was over and frowned. Betty, Kevin, and Jughead were nowhere to be found. She did see a certain redhead that made her smile.

She bit her lip and walked over, “Hi, Archiekins.”

Archie turned around, “Oh, hey, Veronica. How’s it going?”

“A little lonely,” she admitted. “You haven’t seen Betty, Kevin, or Jughead anywhere, have you? We were supposed to meet up after the rally.”

“They left right after the moment of silence for Jason,” Archie said. “Betty didn’t look like she was feeling well.”

“Oh, shoot,” Veronica frowned. “I hope she’s okay.”

“Yeah, me too,” Archie nodded.

“I can’t wait to see you guys play this weekend. I heard you’re the only sophomore on the varsity team,” Veronica smiled. “You must be good.”

“Yeah, Coach Clayton thinks so,” Archie said.

“Are you doing anything right now?”

“Just heading home,” Archie shrugged.

“You wanna go to Pop’s and grab a milk shake with me?” Veronica gave him a smile.

“Thanks, but no,” Archie said.

“Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits?” Veronica rambled a bit, trying to figure him out. She was usually good at figuring out boys, but he was putting out some serious uninterested vibes, which threw her. She’d never had trouble attracting the boys she was interested in before.

“None of the above,” Archie shook his head,

“Then,” Veronica shook her head, wondering what the problem was.

“Listen, Veronica, nothing personal, but I’m not your type,” Archie shook his head.

“That’s a new one,” Veronica said.

“It’s true,” Archie said.

“How do you know what my type is?”

“I’m pretty sure your type isn’t someone who wants someone else,” Archie said.

“You have a crush on someone?”

“Yeah, and it’s bad because she hates me,” Archie said.

“Oh my God,” it dawned on Veronica who he was most likely talking about, “Does she have any idea how you feel about her?”

“No,” Archie sighed. “She has no idea. She thinks I’m pond scum and, in all honesty, she’s not far off.”

“But you like her,” Veronica nodded.

“Yeah,” Archie nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“She saw you first,” Veronica tried to play off any hurt she was feeling. “I get it.”

“More like, I saw her first,” Archie amended.

“You should tell her,” Veronica advised.

“I have to manage a conversation with her where she says more than some version of ‘get lost’,” Archie said.

“Good luck,” Veronica smiled. “I’ll try to put in a good word with her if the opportunity presents itself.”

“Um, thanks,” Archie nodded, “I’ll see you around.”

-d-d-d-d-

_“Is she okay?”_ Jughead called Kevin later that night to get an update.

“Yeah, she’s sleeping right now,” Kevin said quietly, “It was a migraine. Thanks for your help getting her home.”

_“No problem,”_ Jughead said, _“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”_

“Night, Jug,” Kevin said before they disconnected and leaned back against the wall of Betty’s window seat. He closed his eyes for a moment before his phone vibrated in his hand.

**How is she?**

Kevin sighed and looked out the window to see Archie looking back before texting back.

**Asleep.**

Archie frowned at the response and glared at Kevin who held his gaze as he shut the blinds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little history lesson

“Betty, hey,” Veronica greeted her outside of school the day after nearly losing her lunch at the pep rally.

“Hey, Veronica, I am so sorry I missed your debut last night. I tried to make Jug stay, but he said Kevin couldn’t carry me and our bags.”

“I don’t care about that,” Veronica waved away her explanation, “Are you okay? I heard you had to make a quick exit before my coming out party.”

“Yeah, I’m much better,” Betty nodded. “Thank you.”

“Kev said it was a migraine,” Veronica said as they walked down the hall.

“Yeah, I get them every now and again,” Betty nodded. “All that noise in the enclosed space must have brought it on.”

“That stinks,” Veronica frowned.

“It does,” Betty agreed.

“Hey,” Jughead appeared in front of the girls.

“Morning, Jug,” Betty smiled. “I owe you some fries next time we go to Pop’s.”

“I’ll take them. Sorry we missed the show yesterday, Veronica,” Jughead said to the brunette.

“I’ll get over it,” Veronica smiled at him. “You eating lunch with us?”

“Actually, I need to talk to Betty alone. Can we have lunch?”

“Sure,” Betty nodded. “I’ll meet you at your locker.”

“Sounds good,” Jughead nodded before he walked down the hall.

“That was weird,” Betty frowned.

“Yes, it was,” Veronica agreed, “He’s cute and all, but he definitely dances to the beat of his own drum.”

“Maybe he wants some advice,” Betty smiled.

“Advice?”

“Yeah, I think he’s got a crush on someone,” Betty nodded. “See you later, V."

-d-d-d-d-d-

“Okay, Jug, we’re here. We’re alone. We’re eating,” Betty said as they sat on the bleachers by the football field with their meals in their laps. “What’s up?”

“First, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Betty smiled, “I promise.”

“Good,” Jughead smiled back.

“If you want advice, I’m happy to help.”

“Advice?”

“About Veronica,” Betty smirked.

“Oh, no, that’s not why I wanted to talk to you…at least not right now,” Jughead shook his head, “Possibly later.”

“Okay, so, what’s up, Jug?”

“Did you know our parents were friends in high school?”

“What?”

“Yeah, my dad and your mom were friends.”

“Huh,” Betty nodded. “That’s a little weird if you think about it, but whatever.”

“Close friends,” Jughead elaborated.

“Okay, Jug, if you’re about to tell me our parents had sex, please don’t, because under no circumstances do I want that image in my head.”

“God, no,” Jughead looked vaguely nauseous himself as he considered it, “I don’t actually know for sure, but they were close enough that your mom told him the Smith family secret.”

Dread gripped Betty’s heart, “What?”

“Your mom told my dad that a long line of people in your family could see and speak to the dead.”

“Oh my God,” Betty swallowed hard.

“She explained how it worked. How ghosts came to her for help with their unfinished business,” Jughead continued. “He said sometimes their energy would affect her.”

“Jug, I,” Betty couldn’t speak.

“Betts, do you have something you wanna tell me?” Jughead looked at her seriously.

“Please tell me that when you and your dad were having this conversation about my mother and our family, you were alone.”

“We were,” Jughead nodded.

“Thank God,” Betty breathed. “Jug, I am begging you. Please don’t say anything to anyone. You have no idea what my life would be like if this got out.”

“Betts, it’s me. I know how to keep my mouth shut,” Jug frowned.

“I know, I know,” Betty nodded, the panic easing only slightly. “It’s just, I don’t usually tell people who can’t easily exit from my life about this.”

“I’m assuming Kevin knows,” Jughead said.

“Yeah, he’s a special case. Do you remember when we were twelve and his grandma died?”

“Vaguely,” Jughead nodded.

“She realized I could see her when she caught me staring at her in class while she was following Kevin around. After that, I had two choices; I could come clean to Kevin and give him the message she had for him or ignore her and be followed by her until either Kevin or I died. It took me two weeks to get up the nerve,” Betty smiled a little at the memory.

“He obviously took it well.”

“He thought it was cool and declared me to be his best friend in the whole, wide world,” Betty nodded. “Then he asked me if I’d ever seen Elvis.”

Jughead chuckled, “Good question.”

“I thought so,” Betty smiled. “You have any questions?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Jughead asked after a minute.

“I wanted to,” Betty nodded. “I came close when we were ten, but my test case didn’t go well. It kinda made me a little gun shy.”

“Test case?” Jughead looked confused for a moment and then his face cleared as he put the facts together, “You told Archie.”

“Yeah,” Betty said quietly, her gaze averted his to hide the hurt she still felt.

“Do I _want_ to know what he said?”

“Said? Not so much,” Betty shook her head, “More like looked at me like I was from outer space and walked away. That was the last conversation we had until the middle of freshman year when he started trying to talk to me again for some reason.”

“Big doofus,” Jughead muttered, “You deserved better from him.”

“Thanks, Jug,” Betty smiled, “Speaking of better, I’m sorry I didn’t think better of you. I guess deep down, I was afraid you’d come down on his side if you knew the story. I didn’t want to lose you both.”

“Understood,” Jughead nodded.

“Now that you know, I could use a favor if you’re up to it.”

“Name it,” Jughead nodded.

“I’m trying to cross over this ghost, and I need to go down to the river. I don’t want to take Kevin because the last time he was there wasn’t all that pleasant. Veronica doesn’t know what I can do. Would you be willing to help me out?”

“Betts, who’s the ghost?”

“Jason Blossom,” Betty admitted.

“Please be kidding,” Jughead said.

“It gets better. Ghosts attach themselves to people, places, and even things,” Betty explained.

“Jason’s attached to the river?”

“I wish,” Betty shook her head. “He’s attached to Archie.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea,” Betty shook her head. “I have to find out because I don’t want massive headaches every time I get near Archie for the rest of high school. I’m hoping that since he was pulled out of the river, he’ll come to it.”

“Why’s he still here?”

“That’s what I have to find out,” Betty said as they gathered their things to go inside. “I find that out, I can get him into the light. I get him into the light, being around Archie stops giving me physical pain.”

“To the river we go?” Jughead asked.

“Thanks, Jug,” Betty said as they walked back into the school. “You have a class with Kevin this afternoon, right?”

“Last period bio,” Jughead nodded.

“Great. Let him know that you now know the B.B.S.”

“B.B.S.?”

“Big Bad Secret,” Betty whispered. “Also we don’t use the ‘g’ word in public.”

“What do we use?”

“Rutabaga,” Betty smiled.

“Rutabaga?”

“You hear a person talking about a vegetable, you’re not likely to stop and listen,” Betty pointed out.

“Good point,” Jughead nodded.

Before they parted, Betty turned to Jughead, “So, after school?”

“I’ll meet you at your locker. We’ll take the bike.”

“Sounds like fun,” Betty smiled and gave Jughead a quick hug before she darted off.

Jughead smiled as he went the other way.

Neither of them noticed a furious, redheaded boy watching the scene.

-d-d-d-d-

“Jug, hey,” Archie found his friend after the last bell.

“Hey,” Jughead nodded absently as he walked.

“I was looking for you at lunch,” Archie said.

“Yeah, I ate on the bleachers out by the field. I needed some air,” Jughead stopped at his locker, “Everything okay?”

“Alone?”

“What?”

“Were you eating alone?”

“No,” Jughead admitted. He’d never made a secret of spending time with Betty and after everything he’d found out today, he certainly wasn’t going to start now. “Betty and I ate together.”

“Oh,” Archie said, “That’s surprising. She usually eats with Kevin.”

“We needed to talk some things out,” Jughead told him.

“Anything interesting?” Archie asked.

“Nothing you’d wanna know about,” Jughead said.

“Are you guys going out?” Archie finally asked.

“Excuse me?”

“You and Betty,” Archie clarified. “Are you going out?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no,” Jughead started trading books from his locker to his bag, “Betty and I aren’t going out.”

“I’ve been talking to you about her for over six months,” Archie reminded him. “How is it none of my business?”

“You make a girl you called your best friend feel like she’s from outer space, I think that makes it none of your business,” Jughead said.

“She told you?” Archie took an involuntary step back.

“No. Apparently Dad was friendly with Alice back in the day, and she told him about herself. Then when I told him what happened to Betty yesterday, he told me. I confronted her, and she admitted it. She also gave me the lowdown on your reaction,” Jughead closed his locker. “I’m meeting someone. Have fun at practice.”

“Jug,” Archie called after him.

“Later, Andrews,” Jughead called over his shoulder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“How do we do this?” Jughead asked as he and Betty took seats on a towel Betty had borrowed from the locker room.

“We wait,” Betty said. “For some stupid reason, ghosts always know how to find me.”

Jughead grinned at that.

“By the way, I’m gonna do you a favor tomorrow,” Betty said.

“You’ll do my Spanish homework?”

“No,” Betty shook her head. “I’m gonna put in a good word with Veronica for you.”

“You don’t have to,” Jughead shook his head.

“It’s either that, or you man up and ask her out,” Betty said.

“Why do you think Jason’s attached to Archie?” Jughead quickly changed the subject, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“Very smooth subject change,” Betty laughed. “Well done.”

“You gonna answer me?”

“I don’t know. I keep letting it go around in my head,” Betty said. “The weirdest theory I’ve got?”

“Yeah?”

“Polly was Jason’s beard because he and Archie were having a torrid affair.”

Jughead started laughing.

_Not even, Betty._

Betty looked up at the voice, “Jason.”

“What?” Jughead looked in the same direction as Betty, only seeing trees and the rushing river.

_How can you see me?_

“It’s a gift,” Betty said, “I was born with it.”

_Polly?_

“She knows, but she ignores it because she can’t do it. Jason, why are you following Archie around?”

_He’s in danger._

“What do you mean?”

_I know you didn’t think much of me, but I loved your sister._

“Not what I asked,” Betty said.

“Betts?” Jughead was a bit concerned by the one sided conversation she appeared to be having.

Betty shook her head.

_Miss Grundy is dangerous._

“The music teacher? How is she dangerous?”

_She tried to seduce me. She’s gonna do it again. She might succeed this time._

“She wants Archie?”

_Yes. Betty, you have to stop her._

“How?”

_Find out who she is._

“Wait, Jason,” Betty said as he faded. “Dammit.”

“Betts?”

“We have a serious problem,” Betty nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more school spirit

“Jughead,” Kevin called when he spotted the other boy in the hall before school and then jogged to catch up to him.

“Hey, man,” Jughead shut his locker. “What’s up?”

“Have you seen Betty?”

“Not since I dropped her off last night,” Jughead shook his head. “You didn’t give her a ride?”

“She said she wanted to walk,” Kevin told him.

“Did you check the Blue & Gold office,” Jughead asked as they walked.

“Yeah, first thing,” Kevin frowned.

“She probably wanted to be alone,” Jughead said.

“C’mon, I think I know where she is,” Kevin had a light bulb moment.

Jughead followed his friend until they ended up in the gymnasium. They opened the door and poked their heads in, finding it empty except for a half asleep blonde in the corner with her head against her book bag.

The boys approached and knelt down on either side of her.

“Should one of us kiss her?” Jughead asked.

“After you,” Kevin motioned.

“Either of you lay lips on me and the minute I’m fully conscious I’ll have you doubled over in pain,” Betty muttered.

“Did you get _any_ sleep last night?” Kevin asked, noting the dark circles around his friend’s eyes.

Betty laced her fingers together across her forehead and sighed, “I couldn’t shut my brain off. What Jason said just kept circling around.”

“Any chance we can talk you into going home?” Jughead asked.

“It won’t do me any good,” Betty’s eyes opened a little.

“Betts, you have to get some rest, or you won’t be any use to anyone,” Jughead said.

“I’ll sleep during lunch and possibly during study hall as long as the off switch on my brain starts working,” Betty promised.

The boys stood, and Kevin hauled Betty up after them. They waited for her to grab her book bag before they left the gym.

Before they parted, Kevin turned to Betty, “Watch out for walls, Spaghetti.”

“Will do,” Betty promised. “See you guys at lunch.”

“We’ll eat at the tables outside,” Kevin said. “Fresh air will be good for you.”

“Deal,” Betty said before they broke off to go to their separate homerooms.

-d-d-d-d-d-

“Whoa,” Archie put his hands out to steady the girl who had stumbled into him after second period. Then his mind registered the familiar silhouette and blonde hair, “That’s twice you’ve run into me, Betty. I’m starting to take it personally.”

Betty looked at him and rolled her eyes before she walked past him towards the cafeteria. Archie followed her.

“Betty, where are you going?”

“Where does it look like I’m going?”

“The cafeteria,” Archie said.

“Score one for the jock,” Betty said.

“It’s only ten-thirty.”

“What?” Betty stopped.

“It’s only ten-thirty,” he repeated.

“I have a class,” Betty frowned, “But I don’t remember which one.”

“Come on,” Archie gently took her arm, “You’re going to the nurse.”

Betty jerked away, “Mind your own business.”

“Betty, you look like you’re gonna pass out,” Archie said.

“You do know how to turn a girl’s head,” Betty snarked and marched away from him.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

“Hey,” Jughead sat down next to Betty at a table outside. Kevin was sitting across from them.

“Hmm,” Betty sighed, pushing her half eaten tray towards him, “I’m too tired to eat any more.”

“Cool,” Jughead immediately snapped up the rest of her lunch.

“You take that study hall nap?” Kevin asked.

“I think I dozed for a few minutes.”

“There you guys are,” Veronica suddenly appeared. “Betty, what’s wrong?”

“I didn’t sleep last night,” Betty mumbled.

“Everything okay?”

“A lot on my mind,” Betty shook her head and then buried her head in her arms.

Kevin frowned at his friend before turning to the brunette, “What’s up, Veronica?”

“I was thinking since you all missed my debut the other day, you should come to the game tonight and watch us perform.”

“Veronica, we’re not really the cheer our school on type when it comes to football,” Kevin said.

“We’re more into field hockey,” Jughead smiled.

“You wouldn’t be cheering the team on,” Veronica batted her lashes sweetly. “You’d be cheering me on. Please?”

“Sure,” Betty muttered in her half awake state, likely not knowing what she agreed to.

“See? You’re not gonna make Betty come alone, are you?” Veronica said, “Prove to me chivalry isn’t dead.”

Kevin and Jughead exchanged a look and both boys shrugged before they agreed.

“Okay, we’ll be there,” Kevin nodded.

“Can’t wait,” Jughead agreed.

“Great,” Veronica gave a tiny cheer. “See you guys later.”

After Veronica darted off, Kevin took a discreet look around them and leaned in, “So, fill me in. What happened yesterday?”

“Betts, you wanna take this?”

Betty slowly lifted her head, “Jason said Grundy isn’t Grundy, and I need to find out who she is before things go too far.”

“And Archie?”

“You remember that story we read last year about Nick Carter’s ex-girlfriend?” Betty asked.

“Yeah,” Kevin nodded.

“Well, she wants to follow in her footsteps.”

“You mean...Oh. Oh ew,” Kevin looked vaguely nauseous, “You said Jason claimed she tried it with him, too?” 

“That’s what he said,” Betty nodded. “He alleges it didn’t work because he was in love with my sister.”

“He could’ve been, Betts,” Jughead said.

“I know Jason meant everything to Polly. I don’t know that she ever meant anything to him,” Betty shook her head.

“Back to Grundy who isn’t Grundy,” Kevin said. “Is she just doing this for sex?”

“What else could she be doing it for?”

“Money?” Jughead offered.

“Money only makes sense for Jason. Sure, Mr. Andrews makes a decent living, but let’s face it. He’s not even in the same stratosphere as the Blossom family fortune,” Betty shook her head.

“Revenge?” Kevin said.

“On who for what? Our parents all graduated within a year or two of each other, Kev,” Betty reminded him. “They’ve got to have at least a decade on the teacher formerly known as Grundy. When they were seniors, she was probably in elementary school, assuming she even went to school around here.”

“We’re assuming her name isn’t Grundy,” Jughead pointed out. “Maybe it is, and we’re just supposed to find out what kind of person she is. Maybe that’s what Jason meant.”

“Not a bad theory,” Betty nodded, “And if she does want revenge she’d have had to grow up around here, but I’ve never heard of a Grundy family.”

“Maybe she was married or the name died out,” Kevin said.

“One way to find out,” Betty said. “They have yearbooks in the library going back to the fifties.”

“I have study hall after lunch,” Kevin said. “I’ll take a look.”

“I might have a way to find out if she lived in Greendale,” Betty fished out her phone and dialed.

_“Hello?”_

“Sabrina? This is Betty Cooper. Do you remember me?”

 _“Of course,”_ the other girl said. _“How are you?”_

“I’m good. I know it’s been a while and this is a lousy reason for calling, but I kind of need a small favor.”

_“Name it.”_

“We have a little bet going on here. We’re trying to figure out the age of one of our teachers. I think she might have grown up in Greendale. Any chance you can check a couple of your old yearbooks?”

_“What years?”_

“We think she’s in her early thirties so two thousand two through two thousand five,” Betty said.

_“Okay, what’s the name?”_

“Last name is Grundy; G-r-u-n-d-y. I think her first name is Geraldine,” Betty said.

 _“Okay,”_ Sabrina said. _“I’ll check after school and let you know.”_

“Great. Next time you’re on this side of the river, I owe you a shake at Pop’s.”

 _“Sold,”_ came her response.

“Talk to you soon,” Betty hung up.

“Who’s Sabrina?” Jughead asked as they gathered their things to head inside.

“Her family owns the mortuary in Greendale. Polly worked the front desk for them summer before last. Kev and I tagged along a few times. Sabrina’s pretty cool,” Betty said as they all stood up.

“You gonna make it through the rest of the day?” Kevin asked.

“I’ll be okay,” Betty nodded.

“After school, you can come over and sleep for a while,” Kevin said. “I’ll wake you in time for the game.”

“Game?”

“Yeah. You agreed to go the football game tonight,” Kevin smirked.

“I did what? Why didn’t you stop me?” Betty whined.

“Hurricane Veronica is an unstoppable force,” Jughead said.

“Ask her out already so we don’t have to be your wingmen anymore,” Betty all but growled at Jughead before she stalked away.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Archie looked into the stands during halftime and spotted Betty, Jughead, and Kevin in the last row of the bleachers. Betty looked far more alert than she had when they’d bumped into each other earlier, and she was laughing at something Kevin was saying while Jughead was shaking his head with a smile.

That wasn’t what made his stomach churn though. It was that Jughead and Kevin were sitting in front of Betty and she had her forearms resting on Jughead’s shoulders as they talked.

It was a casual move he’d seen her do with Kevin a million times, but it bugged the hell out of him watching her do it with Jughead.

“Andrews, let’s go,” Reggie called.

“Coming,” Archie called back as they headed for the locker room.

-d-d-d-d-d-

“I wanted to ask you something,” Jughead said to Betty.

“Yes, you should ask her out before Reggie beats you to it,” Betty smiled.

Kevin snorted.

“Thank you, but that’s not my question,” Jughead shook his head.

“Okay, what is your question?”

“Are there any rutabagas around now?”

“Just one,” Betty said.

“Same one as usual, Spaghetti?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah,” Betty looked out at the field and smirked.

“Fill me in,” Jughead said.

“You remember when we were in the third grade and the old football coach literally dropped dead on the field arguing with the ref and the coach from the other team?”

“Yes,” Jughead nodded.

“Well, he’s still out there yelling at both teams and sometimes the refs,” Betty nodded.

“Have you tried to cross him over?” Jughead asked, remembering what Betty had said about Jason.

“Yes,” Betty nodded. “He’s not interested. He’s very happy out there yelling at the players, coaches, and refs.”

“So, the football field is haunted?”

“Places aren’t haunted. People are haunted,” Betty corrected. “In this case, he’s haunting the football team.”

“You think he ever goes into the girls’ locker room?” Jughead broke the silence that followed Betty’s explanation.

Betty groaned, “You are such a guy sometimes, Jug.”

“I am what I am, Betts,” Jughead smiled, “Leopard, spots, you know.”

“Shouldn’t that be snakes and skins,” Betty tapped his upper arm where she knew his tattoo would probably one day reside under his jacket.

“She’s got you there, Jug,” Kevin smirked.

“Don’t knock it unless you try it,” Jughead said.

“Shedding my skin or getting inked?” Betty asked.

“Both,” Jughead smirked.

Betty lifted her arms from Jughead’s shoulders and slid down the bench towards Kevin before lifting her jacket and shirt to show Jughead the tattoo at the small of her back.

“Nice,” Jughead nodded, “The evil eye.”

“It’s only evil to those who would wish me harm,” Betty let her clothes fall back into place and turned back to the boys with a grin. She put a leg on the bench in front of her between her friends and propped her arm up on it.

“I’ll remember that if I ever feel like wishing you harm,” Jughead smirked.

“Yeah, you do that, Juggie,” Betty smiled. “Oh, here we go. The Vixens are on.”

The three of them clapped for their friend as she performed with the group before the second half of the game started.

“Are we staying for the rest of this?” Kevin asked as the players came back on the field.

“We have to,” Betty nodded. “Veronica cornered me when I went to the bathroom after we got here. She invited us to Pop’s after the game.”

“Is she paying?” Jughead asked.

Betty slapped his shoulder, “Be good, Jug.”

Jughead shrugged, “Okay. I’ll buy my own food.”

“Actually, I’ll buy you fries,” Betty reminded him.

“Deal,” Jughead grinned.

Betty yawned.

“You gonna make it to Pop’s?” Kevin asked.

“Just bored,” Betty rolled her eyes. “Though watching the old coach yell at the players is entertaining. I wish I could hear him.”

“Me, too,” Jughead smiled.

“Be careful what you wish for, Juggie,” Betty smiled. “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

Kevin ran a comforting hand over Betty’s calf, and she skimmed a hand over the back of his head as thanks.

-d-d-d-d-

“I’ll wait here,” Betty said to Jughead and Kevin. “Go use the facilities while we wait for Veronica, and then we’ll head over to Pop’s.”

“We won’t be long,” Kevin said.

Betty took a seat in the now empty front row to wait for her friends and smirked when it was quiet enough to faintly hear the old coach’s yelling.

“What’s so funny?”

Betty looked up and saw Archie on the ground in front of the stands.

“Nothing special,” Betty said quietly, glad her head wasn’t throbbing.

“I, uh, I wanted to ask you about the conversation you had with Jughead the other day,” Archie came closer and held onto the railing as he looked at Betty.

“Unless Jug wants to tell you about it, mind your own business,” Betty said.

“Considering you and he talked about me, I think it is my business,” he said evenly.

“Fine,” Betty said. “Apparently my mom and FP were close enough in school that she felt comfortable telling him what my family can do. The other day after I got sick at the pep rally, Jug mentioned it to his dad. FP told Jug what my mom told him and Jug figured that I might be able to do it too. So he asked me. I told him the truth. Then he asked me why I’d never said anything to him. I told him I almost did when we were ten, but my test case hadn’t gone well. He figured it was you and asked me what happened.”

“And you told him,” Archie nodded.

“I didn’t have a reason not to,” Betty said.

“I didn’t realize you two were so close,” Archie commented.

“We’ve been friends the same amount of time as the two of you,” Betty reminded him.

“So, it’s just friends?” Archie asked.

“Excuse me?”

“You and Jughead aren’t…together,” Archie had a hard time getting the word out.

“Get bent, Andrews,” Betty practically spat at him. “You have a lot of damn nerve even _thinking_ about asking me something like that.”

Betty rose from her seat and headed for the stairs to the ground. Archie followed and met her at the bottom.

“Betty, wait a second.”

“Get away from me,” she shook her head.

“Dammit, Betty! You cannot hate me forever,” he called after her.

Betty stopped and turned to face him, “I don’t hate you, Archie, but I don’t trust you either.”

“Give me a second chance,” he said quietly.

“To do what? Make me feel like a freak? Thanks, but I’ll pass,” her voice started to break and she took a deep breath. She would not cry in front of him.

“To be a friend,” Archie came closer. “Betty, I know I screwed up. I was a stupid kid, and I lost the best friend I had.”

“You didn’t lose me, Archie. You threw me away,” Betty said quietly before she turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a movie that Kevin would watch on repeat and annoy everyone with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small crack in the ice

Betty looked over when her phone sounded again, indicating she had another text message. She’d been ignoring her phone since Friday night. Jughead and Kevin had started texting and calling after she’d ditched their plans for Pop’s. Kevin had even gone as far as to show up at her house on Saturday morning.

Betty’s mom had told him she wasn’t feeling well, and she’d see him on Monday. 

She sighed when the phone rang for a call and grabbed it, ready to tell Kevin or Jug that she was fine. She just wanted to be by herself. She paused when she saw the name for caller ID.

“Sabrina?”

 _“Hey, I’m sorry it took so long to get back to you,”_ the other girl said.

“It’s fine. What’s up?”

 _“I found Geraldine Grundy,”_ Sabrina told her.

“Great. Uh, how old is she?”

 _“She’d be over eighty if she were still alive,”_ Sabrina told her.

“Say that again,” Betty sat up.

_“I checked the yearbooks like you asked. I didn’t see anyone named Grundy in the graduating classes, but I did find a tribute to a teacher named Grundy. Apparently she’d died in the middle of the year. Then I checked our records. We handled the funeral.”_

“Any chance my Geraldine Grundy could be a relative?” Betty asked.

 _“No,”_ Sabrina said. _“The teacher’s union here in Greendale has a fund set up to help out with funeral costs if the teacher’s family can’t afford it or they die without family. They paid the bill for Miss Grundy when she died. To make sure, I pulled the obituary. She didn’t have any living family.”_

“What else is in that file?”

 _“Normal stuff,”_ Sabrina said, _“There’s a copy of the death certificate, the social security card, and the bill marked ‘paid’. There are some other things, too. We kept some of the personal effects she came in with.”_

“Sabrina, how much trouble would you get in if you gave me a copy of that file?”

 _“Not nearly as much trouble as your teacher is going to get in for identity theft,”_ Sabrina said.

“I can’t get there until tomorrow after school. Where should we meet?”

 _“The border,”_ Sabrina said. _“That way you don’t have to come too far into town.”_

“I appreciate it, Sabrina. Thanks.”

 _“See you tomorrow,”_ Sabrina said.

Betty disconnected and leaned back, “Son of a bitch.”

_One way to put it._

Betty looked towards her vanity, “This is what you wanted me to find.”

Jason looked out the window, _You have to get her away from him._

“Are you sure she wants Archie?”

_Very. I know how she works. He plays the guitar, right?_

“I think so, yeah,” Betty got off her bed and joined Jason at the window. The light in Archie’s room was on, but she didn’t see him.

_She’ll find him when he’s playing. Say he’s good, but he could use some lessons and offer to do it herself at no charge. Then she’ll suggest working around his afterschool activities. And to wrap it all together, she’ll recommend that since practice ends so late, he should just come to her house so they don’t have to worry about the doors at school being locked._

Betty bit her lip, “Is that how she did it with you?”

_I played piano, but yes._

Betty closed her eyes and turned away from her window at the pang she got in her heart, “He doesn’t deserve that. He doesn’t deserve to have his head messed with like that.”

_No one does._

“How far did she get with you?”

_Not as far as she wanted._

Betty looked at Jason, “Did you ever tell anyone about what she did?”

_I was going to, but I didn’t get the chance._

“Do you have any idea who she really is?”

_I wish I did._

Betty nodded as, “I’ll find out, Jason. I won’t let this happen again.”

 _Good_ , Jason said before he vanished.

Betty grabbed her phone off the bed as it rang. She checked the ID and nodded, “Good timing, Kevin.”

_“Finally. Are you okay?”_

“I’m fine,” Betty checked her watch. It was nine-thirty. No way was she getting past her mother this time of night. “Can I get a ride tomorrow morning?”

 _“Always, you know that,”_ Kevin said.

“How early can you and your dad get here?”

_“Why?”_

“We need to talk. I just had two very interesting conversations.”

_“Dad and I have started eating at Pop’s on Monday mornings. We’re usually there by seven. He’s gone by quarter to eight.”_

“I’ll see you then,” Betty said. “We’ll walk instead.”

 _“See you then,”_ Kevin agreed.

Betty hung up and then texted Jughead.

**I’m fine. Meet us at Pop’s tomorrow morning by 8am. I’ll buy coffee.**

A few minutes later a response came in.

**I’ll be there.**

Betty reached to turn her light off and noticed Archie framed in his window looking across at her. She thought about what Jason had told her and the pang it had given her.

She still cared about the big doofus.

Dammit.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Betty entered Pop’s just as Sheriff Keller was leaving the parking lot. She looked around and spotted Kevin at the counter.

“Hey,” she put a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there.

“Perfect timing. Dad just left,” he said as she sat down.

“I know, I saw him on his way out. Jug’s not here yet?”

“I haven’t seen him,” Kevin shook his head.

“Morning, Betty. What can I get you?” Mrs. Lodge asked.

“Two cups of coffee to go,” Betty smiled.

“Coming right up,” the older woman smiled.

Betty dug out some money to pay the bill.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to explain this twice, so we’re waiting for Jug,” Betty said.

“Wait no longer, I’ve arrived,” Jughead announced from behind them just as Mrs. Lodge set the to-go cups on the counter.

“Thanks, Mrs. Lodge,” Betty handed one of the cups to Jug along with a few packets of sugar and two creamers. She doctored her own coffee before they left.

“What’s going on?” Jughead asked as they walked.

“First, Betty, what happened on Friday?” Kevin said.

“I had a conversation I didn’t really want to have while you two were in the bathroom. Let’s leave it at that for now,” Betty said.

“Betty,” Kevin started.

“Kev, just trust me. This is more important. Sabrina called me last night. She found Miss Grundy.”

“So, she’s who she says she is,” Jughead said.

“Not unless she’s had an _amazing_ facelift and was friends with someone like Tia Dalma from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies.”

“Tia Dalma?” Kevin asked.

“She’s the one who brought Barbosa back from the dead,” Jughead said.

“Are you saying the woman Sabrina found is dead?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” Betty nodded.

“Could our Grundy be related?” Jughead asked.

“I had the same thought,” Betty shook her head. “Sabrina pulled her obituary after she found the file her family had on her and realized the bill was paid by a fund the teachers’ union in Greendale has set up to help pay funeral costs for their members. Their Grundy had no living relatives.”

“Which makes her a perfect target for identity theft. We need that file,” Kevin said.

“She’s making me a copy. That brings me to the favor I need,” Betty looked at Jughead. “Sabrina’s willing to meet me at the border of Riverdale and Greendale. Can I get a lift?”

“We’ll leave right after school,” Jughead nodded.

“Thank you,” Betty smiled before she caught the set of Kevin’s jaw. She put a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll be fine. The border’s far enough away from the mines that it won’t affect me.”

“Yeah,” Kevin nodded.

“What are we talking about?” Jughead asked.

“He’ll tell you in bio,” Betty said. “Jason made contact last night after Sabrina called me. He gave me Grundy’s plan; what she does and how she does it.”

“And he’s sure she’s going for Archie next?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah,” Betty nodded.

“We need to warn him,” Jughead said.

“I know. I’d like to wait until we find out who she is, but I don’t know if we can,” Betty said.

“Maybe we should warn his dad,” Kevin said.

“You want to have that conversation with Mr. Andrews, you be my guest,” Betty shook her head.

“He may not look like it, but when it comes to his son’s safety, he has a short fuse,” Jughead warned. “We tell him something like this, even if we don’t have anything solid, he might do something drastic.”

“Especially with Archie’s mom gone,” Betty agreed. “There’s just one more thing.”

“You finally saw Elvis?” Kevin asked.

“No,” Betty smiled.

“Kerouac?” Jughead smirked.

“You two are hilarious,” Betty laughed before she turned to Jughead just as they reached the front steps of the school, “I love you for being mad at him on my behalf, but we can’t isolate him right now. No matter what went down between him and me, you’re still his best friend. He needs you right now.”

Jughead nodded, “Yeah, I know.”

“So go find him,” Betty smiled.

“See you guys later,” Jughead headed into school, leaving Betty and Kevin to follow him.

“Tell me,” Kevin said quietly as they stopped by Betty’s locker.

“Tell you what?” Betty said.

“Tell me why you bailed on Friday,” Kevin looked at her.

“I had a bad conversation,” Betty said simply knowing that Kevin would immediately understand.

“He’s really starting to piss me off,” Kevin said.

“He asked for another chance,” Betty told him. “This was after he asked if I was going out with Jug.”

“Like that’s any of his business,” Kevin shook his head.

“I didn’t take it very well,” Betty admitted.

“I wouldn’t have either,” Kevin said. “Look, I know you’re doing this because it’s what you do, but you don’t owe him anything.”

Betty finished trading her books and closed her locker before she leaned against it adopting Kevin’s position, “Do you want to hear something slightly pathetic?”

“Okay,” Kevin nodded.

“Last night after Jason outlined Grundy’s plan and I was getting ready to go to sleep, I happened to look out the window. I saw Archie looking back at me from his window, and I realized I still care about him, Kev. It’s stupid and pathetic because he broke up our friendship without a second thought, but it’s the truth.”

“Hey,” Kevin moved so he was standing in front of her, “It’s not stupid or pathetic to care about someone when they’re in danger no matter what they might have done in the past.”

“I guess,” Betty shrugged.

“You remember what I said on the first day of school?” Kevin smiled.

“Something about _Veronica Mars_ , right?” Betty teased.

“Besides that,” Kevin shook his head.

“I vaguely remember something about me having a good heart,” Betty nodded as they walked towards his locker.

“You do,” Kevin smiled, “If you didn’t, you’d let Jason wander the earth for eternity no matter what.”

Betty smiled a little, “You’re the best, Kev. Do I tell you that enough?”

“No, not really,” Kevin shook his head and then pulled a grin.

Betty lightly socked him on the shoulder.

“Betty, one more thing, and then I’ll leave the subject alone.”

“Okay.”

“I think he’s had more than a few second thoughts,” Kevin said.

“Noted,” Betty said.

-d-d-d-d-

“We have a problem,” Jughead sat down with Betty and Kevin in the cafeteria.

“What’s up?” Kevin asked.

“I think Grundy made a move,” the dark haired boy said quietly.

“What?” Betty’s eyes widened.

“I found Arch in the music room this morning,” Jughead elaborated. “Grundy was just leaving.”

“Dammit,” Betty shook her head. “Okay, we don’t have a choice anymore. We have to tell him. I have to tell him.”

“Betty, let me do it,” Kevin said.

“No, it should be me,” Betty said.

“You sure?” Jughead asked.

“No, but this is what I do,” Betty shook her head, “It’s my gift, and at times my curse.”

“We are never watching _Spiderman_ again,” Kevin told her.

Betty giggled.

-d-d-d-d-d-

“Hey, Betts,” Jughead found Betty after the last bell.

“Hey, Jug,” Betty turned around and smiled. “You ready?”

“I was thinking I can go by myself and meet you at Pop’s after I’m done.”

“Kevin gave you every single detail about my experience with the mines, didn’t he?” Betty should’ve known better than to let Kevin to fill Jughead in. Much as she loved him, he did have a penchant for over sharing.

“He might have gone on at length at times,” Jughead admitted as they walked out of school. “You have to understand, class was _really_ boring.”

“Jug, I’ll be fine,” Betty assured him.

“Nearly half an hour for you to wake up?” Jughead eyed her.

“I just wasn’t prepared for all the anger and sadness.” Betty shook her head. “There are a lot of unhappy spirits in those mines.”

“All the more reason for you to text Sabrina that you’re sending me and go to Pop’s to wait for me,” Jughead pointed out.

“We’re meeting at the border. It’s far enough away from the mines that they won’t affect me. I will be fine,” Betty stressed.

“You feel even the slightest bit weird, you tell me immediately,” Jughead compromised.

“Done,” Betty said and stuck out her pinky with a smile.

Jughead smiled and hooked his around it, “C’mon.”

As they left the school, the boy neither of them had noticed leaned against the lockers wondering what the hell he had missed.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Betty paced back and forth in her room. Archie had gotten home from practice about twenty minutes ago, and she was gathering her nerve to go over there and tell him about Grundy who wasn’t Grundy.

Maybe she should’ve taken Kevin up on his offer to tell Archie.

No.

Betty stopped her back and forth to take a deep breath. She could do this.

She _would_ do this.

She grabbed her jacket and headed next door.

After she’d knocked, she fidgeted waiting for someone to answer.

“Betty?”

“Hi, Mr. Andrews. Is Archie around?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, he’s in the garage,” Fred said, gesturing behind him, “Go on through.”

“Thanks,” Betty went through the still familiar home and out the back door to the garage. She let herself in through the side door and found Archie bent over the engine of an old car with his back to her.

“Dad, if this is a dinner call, I’m not all that hungry,” Archie said.

“Sorry, not your dad.”

Archie spun around to face her, dropping the tool he was using in surprise. The noise clanked through the garage as he spoke, “Betty.”

“He did let me in though,” Betty came in further.

“Okay,” Archie said.

“I’m here because there’s something we need to talk about,” Betty said.

“Alright.”

“Has Miss Grundy approached you recently?”

“She’s offered to give me music lessons, why?”

“Her name isn’t Grundy, and she’s not looking to teach you music. She’s looking to teach you about the birds and the bees.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You have a ghost attached to you. She tried the same thing with him only it didn’t work because he had a girlfriend. Before he died, he noticed her giving you the eye.”

“That’s not possible,” Archie shook his head with a short laugh.

“Really? Okay. See if this sounds familiar - she complimented your playing when she caught you practicing in the music room. She thinks you show promise and offered to give you lessons free of charge that worked around your football practices. Since practice runs late sometimes, she thinks meeting at her home would be the best idea so you didn’t have to worry about the doors being locked. How am I doing so far?”

Archie’s face had lost its color, “How-how did you- Oh my God.”

“Look, Archie, my advice is to just avoid her for now. I’m working on finding out who she is,” Betty said, “I’ll see you.”

“I want in,” he finally found his voice just as Betty opened the door to leave.

She turned around, “What?”

“The investigation or whatever it is you’re doing,” Archie clarified. “I want in.”

“That’s not necessary, thank you.”

“It’s too dangerous for you to be doing it alone.”

“I’m not alone,” Betty told him.

“Betty, she’s after me. I deserve to be involved.”

“There’s a problem with that. Every once and awhile your ghost likes to give me debilitating headaches when you’re around.”

“The night you got home from summer break, and I saw you through the window,” Archie realized. 

“And the day of the pep rally,” Betty nodded.

“Okay, I can work with you at a distance,” Archie nodded.

“Archie,” Betty shook her head.

“Look, the faster we get this settled, the sooner we can get back on track to being friends,” Archie said stubbornly.

Betty couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face.

Archie smiled, too, “Does that mean we can try again?”

“I’m not promising anything,” Betty shook her head.

“It’s better than no,” Archie said.

“Talk to Jug tomorrow,” Betty said, “I’ll tell him you’re working with us at a distance.”

“Okay,” Archie nodded.

“Goodnight, Archie.”

“Sweet dreams, Betty Cooper,” Archie called after her. Just a short conversation with his one time friend, and he was already feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who replied and for those who added me to their bookmarks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea starts to form

Chapter 8 -

“What we need is a photo of her,” Betty pointed out, leaning back against a row of lockers while Kevin dug through his books.

“How would that help?” Kevin asked.

“We could get your dad to run it through the police database.”

“How?”

“We give him the same story I gave Sabrina,” Betty nodded.

“I don’t think he’d do it.”

“What if we told him the truth minus the part about Jason?”

“He’d make us back off because we’re not cops,” Kevin told her.

“The one time we could actually use a Mars Investigations in this town,” Betty shook her head.

Kevin smiled and then sighed, “I could do it.”

“Do what?”

“Run the photo,” Kevin admitted. “Dad has the program on his home computer, too.”

“And he won’t know you did it?”

“C’mon, Spaghetti,” Kevin gave her a grin. “Give me a little credit.”

“Now it’s just a matter of getting that photo,” Betty said as Kevin stood up and closed his door, “Unfortunately, Faux Grundy seems to have a sixth sense about cameras.”

“You noticed that, too,” Kevin shook his head as they walked down the hall.

“I looked through all of the back issues of Blue & Gold,” Betty said. “Even the issue where we ran an interview with her after she was first hired doesn’t have a photo.”

“I checked the yearbook and nada,” Kevin shook his head.

“You think she’s hiding from something or someone?”

“Maybe she’s hiding from prosecution,” Kevin pointed out.

Betty considered his words and nodded, “I wish we had a way of checking her employment file. I’d love to know why the school board didn’t find any of this when they hired her.”

“They were probably grateful someone wanted the job after the last music teacher bailed on us. How many serious musicians do you know who would want to teach in Small Town, USA?”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, right?”

“Exactly,” Kevin said.

“You are aware of where that saying comes from, right, Kev?”

“Yeah,” Kevin nodded, “The Trojan Horse.”

“And much like the Trojans, it would’ve been a good idea to examine our so called gift,” Betty said.

“Excuse me, Miss Cooper?”

Betty turned around to see the main office receptionist coming towards her holding a bunch of balloons.

“Yes, Miss Bell?”

“These were left in the office for you,” she handed the balloons to her.

“For me?” Betty looked surprised as she took them.

“Yes,” Miss Bell said. “Enjoy your day.”

“Thank you,” Betty said.

“Did I forget your birthday?” Kevin asked.

“If you did, then I did, too,” Betty shook her head.

“There’s a USB tied to this one,” Kevin lifted the string and showed her.

Betty took it and turned it over in her hand, “Strange gift.”

“You gonna see what’s on it?”

“Yeah, I’ll go to computer lab during my study hall. I better see if I can fit these in my locker. I don’t want to carry them around all day. See you later.”

“See you,” Kevin agreed, watching his friend go. Just as he lost her in the crowd of students, he spotted a familiar redhead watching her with a grin.

-d-d-d-d-d-

“Hey, Arch,” Jughead finally tracked his friend down at lunch. “Where’ve you been all day?”

“Sorry, I’ve been avoiding a certain teacher,” Archie admitted. “I’m actually glad you found me. Did you talk to Betty?”

“She called me last night,” Jughead nodded. “She told me you want to help with this whole investigation thing.”

“I do,” Archie nodded.

“She also mentioned she didn’t tell you who the rutabaga was,” Jughead said quietly.

“Rutabaga?”

“We don’t use the ‘g’ word in public,” Jughead smirked.

“Right,” Archie nodded, his gaze going over Jughead’s shoulder, “I think you’ve got an admirer.”

“What?”

“The new girl,” Archie grinned.

“Yeah, I’m trying to find the right time to ask her out.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s about to beat you to the punch,” Archie watched Veronica approach them.

“Hi, guys,” Veronica greeted them.

“What’s up, Veronica?” Jughead asked.

“Can I have a moment of your time?” she paused for a moment and then emphasized, “Alone.”

“Actually-“

“We can finish our conversation later, Jug,” Archie got up, “He’s all yours, Veronica.”

“Arch-“

“Find me after the last bell,” Archie told his friend, winking behind Veronica’s back. “We’ll talk then.”

Jughead finally nodded as his friend walked off. He saw him walk past Betty and Kevin. The blonde shot the redhead a small smile as they made eye contact before she went back to her conversation with Kevin.

Jughead had to smile at that. Looked like the big doofus was _finally_ making inroads with Betty.

“Jughead?” Veronica reminded him she was still there.

“Sorry,” Jughead gave his attention to the dark-haired girl next to him. “Actually, Veronica, I’m glad you tracked me down. I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while.”

“Oh?”

“You wanna go out with me on Saturday? We could go to the Bijou and see a movie,” Jughead said.

“I live at the Pembrooke,” Veronica smiled, “Seven-thirty?”

“Seven-thirty,” Jughead nodded. “If you don’t want to take the bike, we can walk.”

“Or Smithers can drive us,” Veronica suggested.

“Is he gonna tell your mom if I kiss you?” Jughead grinned.

“Not if he doesn’t see us,” Veronica sent him a flirtatious wink. “I’ll see you on Saturday at seven-thirty.”

Jughead grinned as Veronica walked away with a finger wiggling wave. He looked around and spotted Betty and Kevin giving him thumbs-up signs.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the cafeteria.

-d-d-d-d-d-

“Do I get to know what was on the USB stick?” Kevin asked as he and Betty sat in Pop’s with sodas and burgers in front of them.

“A song,” Betty smiled a little.

“A song,” Kevin repeated.

“Yes,” Betty nodded, “Any further ideas on how to get a picture of Faux Grundy?”

“Uh-uh,” Kevin shook his head, “You’re not getting out of this that easily, Betty. Who was it from?”

“Archie,” Betty said.

“What was the song?”

“ _Let’s Be Us Again_ by Lonestar,” Betty said.

“How did you know it was from Archie?”

“He was singing it,” she confessed.

“And?”

“You know I still care about him,” Betty said. “Lately it’s just been hitting me that I miss him a little, too.”

“Be careful, okay?” Kevin said.

“That’s it,” Betty looked at him. “That’s all you’re going to say? No reminders of how he blew apart our friendship the last time?”

“He texted me the first night you-know-who made contact in the form of your skull crushing headache. He was waiting outside when I left your house and chased me down the street because he was worried about you.”

“Really?”

“Night of the pep rally, he texted me again to see how you were,” Kevin admitted. “He knows how I feel about him, but he doesn’t let it stop him from asking me about you.”

“And how do you feel about him, Kev?” Betty teased.

“I hate him for hurting my friend, but those abs are hot,” Kevin said seriously.

“Your friend thanks you for your loyalty because she loves you, too,” Betty smiled.

Kevin grinned, “Back to the problem we have.”

“Right. We need a picture of Faux Grundy,” Betty frowned. “Maybe we don’t need an actual photo of her. What if we got a copy of her driver’s license?”

“How?”

“She doesn’t switch rooms,” Betty reminded him. “She doesn’t have to carry things around so her purse probably stays in a drawer or hanging on her chair all day.”

“Neither of us plays an instrument, or sings in the choir,” Kevin pointed out. “If one of us go in there, it’s gonna raise flags.”

“Archie wants to help,” Betty said.

“Bad idea,” Kevin shook his head. “It’d be like sending a fly into a spider’s web.”

Betty considered his words and nodded in agreement, “Yeah. We need a musician.”

“One who has a good reason to be in the music room when the music teacher isn’t there.”

Betty tilted her head in thought and then straightened it as it came to her, “What about Josie?”

“McCoy?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah,” Betty nodded. “She and the Pussy Cats use the music room to rehearse, and I’m willing to bet Grundy doesn’t stay to listen to them.”

“What are you gonna tell her?”

“The truth or as close to it as I can get. She performed with Jason a few times. She might have noticed something about Grundy.”

“Now?” Kevin asked as Betty stood up.

“No, tomorrow,” Betty shook her head. “I need to get home before my mother goes crazy.”

“Alright,” Kevin said. “I got the bill. See you in the morning.”

“Thanks, Kev. Night,” Betty said before she left.

Kevin went to the counter to pay the bill and smiled at Mrs. Lodge, “How are you, Mrs. Lodge?”

“Fine, thanks, Sweetie,” Hermione smiled. “Betty already leave?”

“Yeah, she had to get home.”

“Has anyone ever mentioned to her how much she looks like her aunt Maggie?”

“Her grandma’s sister,” Kevin said after a minute of searching his memory bank, “Yeah, her grandma used to tell her that all the time.”

“Right, I’d heard Alice’s mother had passed,” Hermione nodded. “Maggie was very important to my grandmother.”

“How so?”

“When my mother was about your age, there was a mine cave-in over in Greendale. Her older brother, Tomas, was killed. According to my mother, my grandmother was devastated,” Hermione rang up the bill. “Maggie was a great help to her…and to my uncle apparently.”

“You don’t say?”

“Smith women are very gifted, last name notwithstanding,” Hermione said.

“Yes, they are. Keep the change, Mrs. Lodge, and tell Veronica I said ‘hi’,” Kevin smiled.

“I will, Sweetie. Have a nice night.”

“You, too,” Kevin nodded as he left.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Archie walked down the hall after practice. He’d forgotten his biology book after class in his rush to get out of the hallway before he could be cornered.

“Archie,” the voice he did not want to hear called over to him from a few feet away.

“Miss Grundy,” he carefully composed his face and turned around.

“I thought you were going to come by this morning to set up a schedule,” she came closer.

“I was running late this morning,” Archie said. “I barely made it to homeroom on time.”

“Well, now that you’re here, maybe we can set something up,” she smiled.

“I really-“

“Arch, there you are,” Jughead’s voice called down the hallway, “Glad I found you. Your dad’s in front freaking out. He says the two of you are seriously late for some dinner over in Greendale?”

“Dammit, I knew I forgot something,” Archie grabbed his biology book and shut his locker. “I look like crap.”

“He has your dress shirt in the car. I’ll walk out with you. Sorry to have interrupted, Miss Grundy,” Jughead said to the teacher.

“It’s fine,” the woman smiled as the teenagers walked out.

The boys stayed silent until they were out front.

“Thank you,” Archie said after they were clear.

“No problem,” Jughead said. “I was waiting for you over by the field. One of the guys said you had to go back in, so I checked the lot and noticed Grundy’s Beetle was still there. Figured she might try to corner you, so I thought a rescue might be in order.”

“Ever since Betty told me what she was up to, she just creeps me out,” Archie shook his head. “Avoiding her is harder than it looks.”

“I’ll help you however I can,” Jughead told him.

“Thanks, Man. You wanna stay for dinner?”

“Sounds good,” Jughead nodded as the boys climbed the steps to the Andrews house. “By the way, it’s Jason Blossom.”

“What’s Jason Blossom?”

“The ghost,” Jughead said.

“You’re kidding,” Archie dropped his book bag and leaned against the door after he closed it.

“No,” Jughead shook his head.

“So, that means Grundy tried to…with Jason,” Archie looked nauseous. “He was going out with Polly.”

“Which is why he says it didn’t work,” Jughead gave the family dog, Vegas, an ear scratch. As he straightened up his cell went off. He pulled it out and read the message, “Betty says she and Kevin might have a way to find out who Grundy really is. She’ll fill us in tomorrow. We’re walking her to school.”

Archie couldn’t help the smile that graced his face.

“You look way too happy for someone who has a biology test tomorrow,” Jughead said.

“She’s willing to walk to school with me,” Archie said, heading for the kitchen.

“I’ll be there, too,” Jughead reminded him.

“I can live with that,” Archie said before adding, “For now.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer.

Archie looked at himself appraisingly in the mirror and frowned. Where on earth had he gotten this shirt?

“Hey,” Fred said from the doorway, “Jughead says to tell you if you hurry you might make it in time for fourth period.”

“He’s hilarious,” Archie rolled his eyes, taking off the shirt he was currently wearing and throwing it haphazardly onto his bed.

“Did your closet explode?” Fred looked at the pile of shirts tossed carelessly all across the bed.

“Everyone’s a comedian this morning,” Archie frowned.

“Arch, you have five minutes, and then _we’re_ leaving without you,” Jughead called up from downstairs.

“We?” Fred looked at his son.

“Betty’s walking with us,” Archie admitted quietly as he grabbed a green Henley out of his closet and slipped it on.

“I see,” Fred hid a smile, “Well, you’d better get going, because I’m pretty sure Jug means it when he says they’ll leave without you.”

“Yeah,” Archie grabbed his book bag and passed his dad, “See you later, Dad.”

“Have a good day, Son,” Fred smiled a little.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Jughead checked his phone and sighed, “Thirty seconds left.”

Betty smiled, “Antsy?”

“I’ve seen him get dressed after practice, showered and all, in five minutes. Why does he pick today to turn into a girl about his appearance?”

“I’m pretty sure I should be offended by that,” Betty frowned.

“I’m here,” Archie came out the front door slightly out of breath from his dash out the door.

“Finally,” Jughead pushed himself up.

“Morning,” Betty smiled.

“You okay?” Archie looked to her in concern. He’d hate to be the cause of one of her crippling headaches, especially when she was finally warming up to being around him again.

“So far, so good,” Betty nodded.

Archie smiled as he joined them on the sidewalk.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jughead asked as they walked, him as a buffer in the middle as a precaution.

“We’re going to try and get a photo of Faux Grundy for Kev to run on his dad’s computer. He has the same program on his home computer that they have at the station. We’re hoping we’ll come up with Grundy’s true identity.”

“How’re you going to get it?”

“That’s proving to be a bit of a problem,” Betty admitted. “She’s not in any back issues of the Blue & Gold or the yearbook. I’m thinking of talking to Josie about getting a picture of Grundy’s driver’s license.”

“I could do it,” Archie said.

“No,” Betty shook her head as she thought of Kevin’s words from last night, “I know you want to help, but you need to stay as far away from Grundy as humanly possible. Stay away from her and don’t let yourself be alone where she can approach and/or corner you.”

“You think Josie will do it?” Jughead asked.

“She performed with Jason a few times last year. I’m hoping she noticed something about the way our music teacher acted around him that will convince her the woman isn’t as…innocent as she appears,” Betty frowned.

“You know the more people we bring into this, the better chance she has of catching wind of what you’re doing,” Archie pointed out.

“Archie, if you go in and she catches you, she might hurt you,” Betty pointed out.

“We still don’t know who killed Jason,” Jughead reminded him.

“He hasn’t told you?”

“I haven’t asked,” Betty shook her head. “First I wanted to know why he was following you around, and then I didn’t want you getting your head messed with by Faux Grundy.”

“Are you going to ask?” Jughead asked.

“He doesn’t seem interested in who killed him. He just wants to make sure Faux Grundy is stopped,” Betty said.

“You think she could’ve killed him?” Archie asked.

“I don’t know,” Betty shook her head, “But it’s all the more reason for you to stay far away from her and her intentions.”

“There’s something I don’t get,” Jughead said, “Why Archie?”

“If you go by Kev, his abs are hot,” Betty shot a teasing smile at the boy whose cheeks were rapidly turning redder than his hair.

“And that’s more than I ever wanted to know about Kevin’s thoughts on me,” Archie said, making the other two teenagers laugh.

“Seriously though, you’re fifteen and, unless you’re holding out on me, a virgin,” Jughead said. “There have got to be guys her own age that would be a better time.”

“Maybe that’s what she wants,” Betty said before she could stop herself.

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked.

“Maybe she wants someone she can teach a few things to,” Betty looked at Archie, “I know it’s none of my business, and feel free to give me the same answer I gave you when you asked about my personal life, but are you holding out on Jug?”

Archie shook his head, “No, still a virgin.”

“But Jason wasn’t,” Betty said.

“You sure about that?” Jughead asked.

“Oh yes,” Betty nodded.

“How?” Jughead challenged her.

“Let’s just say Polly wasn’t exactly subtle about certain things,” Betty shuddered.

“And she tended to leave her window open,” Archie added dryly.

“Please tell me your dad never heard her,” Betty sputtered at the realization Archie had heard her sister and boyfriend going at it.

“No idea,” Archie shook his head. “I didn’t really want to ask, you know?”

“Yeah,” Betty nodded.

“Okay, so, Jason wasn’t a virgin,” Jughead said. “But Grundy, or whoever she is, still tried for him. She failed, yes?”

“I asked how far she got, and he said not as far as she wanted,” Betty nodded.

“Maybe he was in love with Polly,” Jughead offered.

“He said something else,” Betty stopped walking, causing the boys to stop as well. “I asked if he’d ever told anyone what she was trying to do. I thought maybe he’d told Cheryl, and I could ask her what she knew. He said he’d never gotten the chance.”

“She screwed up,” Jughead realized what Betty was saying.

Betty nodded, “She picked someone who was going to tell. Now, we have to wonder if she knew he was going to tell.”

“Who is this woman?” Archie asked rhetorically.

“Someone to avoid at all costs,” Betty told him.

“And someone who drives an old car,” Jughead grinned slyly.

Betty and Archie looked at him quizzically.

“What?” Archie said.

“Her car doesn’t have an alarm system,” Jughead said.

“Meaning if someone were to try and break into it, nothing would go off,” Betty nodded.

“Jug, if you get caught,” Archie shook his head.

“C’mon, man,” Jug smiled. “Remember who raised me and what side of this town I grew up on. I’ll be good.”

“That’s going to be a backup plan,” Betty said as they started to walk again. “Let me talk to Josie first. I might be able to talk her into helping.”

“Without spilling the B.B.S?” Jughead asked.

“B.B.S?” Archie said.

“Big Bad Secret,” Betty smiled, “Yes, Jug. I’ve gotten very good at skirting around the rutabaga thing over the years.”

“If you’re sure,” Jughead nodded.

“I am,” Betty said, “As for you, Archie, until we find out who she is and bust her ass, you are not to be alone at school. Stick with other members of the team or Jug as much as you can. Lose yourself in crowds when you’re in the hallways.”

“What about after school?” Jughead asked.

“I doubt Grundy will approach football practice,” Betty said. “But you have to be careful about remembering things. No solo trips to your locker after hours.”

Archie nodded.

“Alright, I’m gonna find Josie,” Betty said as they arrived at school. “See you guys later.”

“Bye,” Archie said as Jughead nodded.

Jughead looked at his friend who was watching the blonde walk away, “Do I get to know who you’re saving yourself for?”

“No,” Archie shook his head.

“What was her answer when you asked about her personal life anyways?” Jughead smirked.

“Her exact words were ‘Get bent, Andrews’,” Archie admitted as they walked into school.

“I’m assuming you asked her the same question you asked me,” Jughead said.

“I might’ve,” Archie admitted.

“You’re lucky she didn’t deck you,” Jughead told him.

“Or hit me with her field hockey stick,” Archie said.

“Are you planning to be her super secret fan again this year?”

“I’m hoping it won’t have to be a secret this year,” Archie said. “What about you?”

“I don’t think she’d mind if I went to the games,” Jughead said.

“Not what I meant and you know it,” Archie said. “What’s up with you and Veronica?”

“We’re going out this weekend,” Jughead admitted.

“Good for you,” Archie smirked. “Reggie is gonna hate it though.”

“What can I say? She obviously wants someone who knows how to spell necrophilia,” Jughead smiled.

Archie laughed as the boys walked down the hall.

-d-d-d-d-d-

“Josie?” Betty approached the other girl at her locker.

“Betty Cooper, what can I do for you?”

“I need a favor,” Betty admitted.

“From me?”

“Yeah,” Betty nodded. “It’s a little weird.”

“Okay,” Josie closed her locker. “Let’s hear it.”

“Well, it’s like this,” Betty started, “I was in Greendale a couple of days ago visiting a friend. Her family owns the mortuary over there. Anyway, I helped her clean out some of the old files. One of them was for a Geraldine Grundy.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Betty shook her head. “I’m probably way off on this. I mean the school board probably did a background check before they hired the music teacher, right?”

“What do you need?”

“Kev’s dad has a program on his home computer that lets the user run a photo against a national database. The only hitch is our Miss Grundy is seriously camera shy. I thought maybe getting a copy of her driver’s license might work.”

“Done,” Josie nodded, “No payback necessary.”

“You’re kidding. Just like that?”

“I performed a couple of times with Jason Blossom last year.”

“I remember.”

“I caught her looking at him in a semi-inappropriate way a few times while we rehearsed, when she didn’t know I was looking.”

“You don’t say,” Betty nodded.

“Yeah,” Josie nodded, “It wasn’t anything I could use to prove misconduct, I just know it didn’t feel right. If she did something to him, she deserves what she gets.”

“Thanks, Josie,” Betty smiled. “Be careful, okay? If she’s hiding from something, she’s not gonna want anyone finding out who she is.”

“I can be sneaky,” Josie promised.

Betty smiled, “See you later.”

-d-d-d-d-d-

“Hey,” Betty sat down with Kevin at lunch.

“Hey, any luck with Josie?”

“I asked her this morning, and apparently I was right. She did notice something off in the way Grundy looked at Jason,” Betty said quietly. “She said she’d try. Hopefully she finds something, because I’m not crazy about Plan B.”

“Which is?” Kevin raised an eyebrow at her.

“Jug breaking into her car,” Betty murmured.

“Bad idea,” Kevin said. “The last thing Jug needs is his record to get any longer.”

“Which is why I’m hoping Josie comes through,” Betty said.

“I think we’re about to find out,” Kevin said, spotting the girl making her way towards them.

“She doesn’t look happy,” Betty said.

“She’s carrying something though,” Kevin said.

Josie sat down across from them, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Betty smiled.

Josie slid a piece of paper across the table, “Good luck. Let me know if you need any backing from City Hall. My mom would be happy to help.”

“Thanks, Josie. I know you said no payback necessary, but if you need tutoring for biology, let me know,” Betty said.

“I may take you up on that,” Josie nodded before she vacated the table.

Kevin took a look at the print out, “This should work. I’ll do it after school.”

“You want me to come with?”

“No, I’ll call when I come up with an answer,” Kevin shook his head.

“Kev, can I ask a favor?”

“Always, you know that,” Kevin nodded.

“You have study hall with Archie after lunch, right?”

“Yeah,” Kevin nodded.

“Walk with him,” Betty asked, “We need to keep him surrounded as much as possible.”

“I know,” Kevin nodded, “Okay. I’ll take my turn as bodyguard.”

“Thanks, Kev,” Betty smiled at him.

“I better go find him.”

“I think I saw him heading out to the field with Jug,” Betty said as they both got up. 

“Talk to you later.”

“Bye,” Betty headed out of the cafeteria and was joined by Veronica.

“Thank God you left when you did,” Veronica said.

“Why?”

“It gave me an excuse to get away from Reggie,” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“He asked you out, didn’t he?”

“And does not like, or apparently understand, the word ‘no’,” Veronica shook her head.

“I got rid of him last year by threatening to sick Kev’s dad on him,” Betty said. “Being best friends with the sheriff’s son has its perks.”

“Think Kev would mind if I used the same threat?”

“On Reggie? Not at all,” Betty said.

“Hey, I have to ask you something,” Veronica said.

“Ask away,” Betty told her.

“What’s the deal with the music teacher?”

Betty looked at her, “What do you mean?”

“I mean every time I see Archie walking down the hall lately, she’s like three people behind him.”

“I think she’s trying to convince him to take music lessons. He plays the guitar.”

“I don’t think she wants to teach him guitar,” Veronica theorized. “I’ve been around women like that. A lot of my mom’s ‘friends’ in New York started looking at the boys I went to school with a little like Miss Grundy’s been looking at Archie, like a tasty treat.”

“You think so,” Betty’s mind was racing. Veronica was entirely too observant.

“Yes, and so do you,” Veronica studied the blonde’s face.

“Don’t be silly,” Betty shook her head.

“Betty, I’ve been reading the Blue & Gold, so I know you have a talent for writing. You do not, however, have a talent for lying.”

“Who’s lying?” Betty looked straight ahead and thanked God when the bell rang, “Bye, V.”

“Betty, we are not done with this conversation,” Veronica called after her.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Kevin walked into study hall with Archie behind him and found a seat in back near the window. He looked up in surprise when Archie sat next to him.

“My bodyguard duty ended at the door,” Kevin said. “I don’t think Grundy’s bold enough to approach you in here.”

“I wanna talk to you,” Archie said.

“Yeah, I wanna talk to you, too,” Kevin admitted.

“You first,” Archie said.

Kevin turned to Archie, “If you hurt Betty again, I will castrate you and label it brain surgery. My dad’s a cop. I’ll get away with it.”

“Good to know,” Archie fought to keep a laugh from escaping. He knew Betty’s best friend was dead serious.

Kevin smiled, “Your turn.”

“I was in the hall the other day and Betty and Jug walked by me. I heard a little of their conversation. What happened in Greendale that caused Betty to be unconscious for nearly half an hour?”

Kevin avoided Archie’s eyes, “You should ask Betty when she’s ready to trust you with something like that.”

“I don’t want to wait. How bad was it?”

“Bad enough that neither of us slept through the night for a while,” Kevin admitted.

“When was this?”

“Summer before freshman year,” Kevin said.

“Now it makes sense,” Archie said grimly.

“What?”

“I remember Betty’s bedroom light was on at weird times of night that summer. I’m glad you were there for her.”

“But you wish it had been you?”

“A little bit,” Archie nodded.

“I seem to remember some very loud arguing coming from your house that summer. You had your own trauma to deal with.”

Archie frowned, remembering the implosion of his parents’ marriage, “You have no idea how much I missed Betty back then.”

Kevin debated before admitting something to Archie, “I caught her looking at your house sadly a couple of times when the yelling got bad.”

Archie had to look away for a few moments to process Kevin’s words. She’d still cared about him, even after he blew their friendship apart and trashed her trust in him.

“Okay, here it is,” Kevin said causing Archie to look at him, “The Greendale mines have a lot of unhappy, angry spirits trapped in them. The summer Polly worked the front desk at the Spellman Mortuary, Betty and I tagged along a few times. One day we went for a walk and got too close to the mines. Betty was not prepared for that level of anger and sadness. She grabbed her head much like the night you were playing voyeur, and then she passed out. I pretty much carried her back to the front of the mortuary and waited out there with her until she woke up. Like you heard, it took nearly half an hour, and there were a lot of sleepless nights afterward. Let it go. She doesn't need to be reliving it.”

“How bad did it get?”

“God, Andrews, did you not hear me?” Kevin tipped his head back in frustration as if asking for divine intervention.

“How bad?” Archie persisted.

“There were tears and a lot of bad dreams. Okay?”

“Tears?”

“Again, a lot of anger and sadness in those mines. Both hit her in full force,” Kevin said. “It was bad enough that we almost went to Alice for help.”

“Almost?”

“Betty’s father hates what she and Alice can do. He hates knowing about it, and he really hates hearing about it. Betty knew telling Alice meant Hal might find out. That’s when she made me swear not to say a word. I’ve regretted it ever since,” Kevin said.

“I knew Hal wasn’t a great guy,” Archie shook his head in disbelief, “Hell, my dad was more of a father to her most of the time we were growing up even after she and I stopped talking. He’s the reason she didn’t reach out to Alice?”

“Hal Cooper doesn’t like anything that disrupts his ideal suburban dream,” Kevin reminded Archie.

“Prick,” Archie muttered.

“You have no idea,” Kevin shook his head, “There’s something else you should know.”

“Okay,” Archie said.

“When this all started, when Betty first realized Jason was attached to you-“

“When did that happen?” Archie asked, thinking of the day she ran away from him.

“The day I found his body down by Sweetwater,” Kevin said. “Why?”

“Just a hunch. Continue,” Archie said.

“Right, when we knew there was no way she was crossing him over without at least one conversation with you, I asked her if she thought you murdered him. Sorry,” Kevin said in response to Archie’s glare, “She said no. She said that even though it’d been a long time between conversations, she knew you weren’t capable of murder.”

Archie smiled a little at that, “Really?”

“Yeah. She even considered transferring schools as a way to avoid helping Jason,” Kevin smirked as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and read the screen, “Oh, perfect.”

“What’s up?” Archie asked.

Kevin showed him the screen.

**Warning: Veronica’s far too observant for our own good. Tell Archie she might be approaching to talk to him about you know who’s nefarious intentions.**

“Does this mean what I think it does?” Archie asked with a sigh.

“Yeah, it means you now have one woman to avoid and one to lie to,” Kevin nodded.

“Great,” Archie nodded. “Any chance _I_ can transfer schools?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busted

Chapter 10 –

Betty was asleep when she heard a tap on her window. She let out a sleepy grunt as she got out of bed. She turned on the lamp next to the window and squinted with a slight whine before Kevin’s face came into focus.

She sighed and opened her window, “What are you doing? How did you get up here?”

“I borrowed Mr. Andrews’s ladder. Can I come in?”

“Why didn’t you just call?”

“I didn’t want to run the risk of waking your parents.”

Betty nodded, “Good choice. Come in.”

Kevin swung into her room. Betty looked out the window to make sure no one was awake next door. The last thing they needed was for Mr. Andrews to call the police to report a disturbance.

“Everything okay?” Kevin asked.

“Just making sure no one heard you borrow the ladder,” Betty said, looking for any sign of light or life from next door. “I think we’re good.”

“Good,” Kevin sat on Betty’s bed, pulling out two folders from under his jacket, “For you.”

“What’s this?” she asked, sitting next to him.

“The results of the search,” Kevin said, “Sorry, I didn’t call, but I was a little stunned by what spit out.”

“I take it you found something,” Betty opened the top folder.

“I found two things,” Kevin nodded to the police report on top, “The top one is where she was the complainant.”

Betty read the report, “Jennifer Gibson?”

“Apparently that’s her real name,” Kevin nodded. “Keep going.”

Betty finished the report and then lifted it to look at the pages underneath it, “Oh God.”

“Yeah, she got the crap kicked out of her by her husband,” Kevin nodded. “There’s a copy of a restraining order in there.”

“I don’t want to feel bad for her,” Betty shut the file.

“That feeling will go away when you read the next one. In that one, she’s the accused.”

Betty gave the top file back to Kevin and opened the other one, “She was arrested?”

“The names and charges were redacted because it dealt with minors, but I looked up the code in the books my dad has. She was charged with four counts of statutory rape,” Kevin told her.

“Which would mean her teaching license would’ve been revoked,” Betty said. “God, no wonder she’s using a dead woman’s identity.”

“Exactly,” Kevin said. “This thing she’s doing with Archie and what she tried on Jason, it’s not a onetime thing. There’s something seriously wrong with her.”

“Why isn’t she in jail?”

“Bottom of the file,” Kevin said.

Betty looked where Kevin directed, “A warrant?”

“She jumped bail,” Kevin said. “I found the news story. It didn’t get picked up by the AP wire-“

“Which is why we never heard about this,” Betty nodded.

Kevin’s phone went off.

“Sorry,” Kevin apologized, pulling it out. He read the screen and shook his head, “Your neighbor’s up late and playing voyeur again.”

Betty chuckled, got up, and went to the window to face Archie. She smiled and waved.

“Hey, Kev, tell him I’m okay, but we need to talk to him. Ask if he’ll walk to school with us tomorrow.”

“Both of us?”

“Yeah,” Betty nodded.

“You afraid to be alone with him?” Kevin asked.

“No,” Betty turned around to face him, “I’m afraid of mind numbing headaches and passing out in the street. You’re the buffer.”

“In more ways than one,” Kevin smirked.

Betty frowned at him before she pointed to the window seat, “Grab a pillow and make yourself comfortable. You can go home at dawn.”

“Okay,” Kevin nodded, putting the files on Betty’s desk, “By the way, I’m forwarding you a text from Archie.”

“What is it?”

“His cell number,” Kevin smiled. “Maybe he’s tired of buffers.”

Betty smirked before she got serious, “We need to see your dad.”

“Unfortunately, he had to help with the transfer of a prisoner. He won’t be back until tom-tonight,” Kevin corrected himself, remembering it was after midnight.

“We’ll go see him when he gets back,” Betty settled herself back into bed while Kevin made himself comfortable in her window seat, closing the window so he wouldn’t fall and waving to her neighbor before closing the blinds. “If nothing else, we’ll get her on jumping bail.”

“I wish Jason had gotten the chance to tell his story to someone,” Kevin murmured as he fell asleep, the adrenaline he’d been running on since his discovery leaving his body and letting him fall asleep.

“Me, too,” Betty nodded as she picked up her cell phone and opened Kevin’s message – Archie’s forwarded cell number. There was a written message along with it.

**When you’re ready for me to have your number, you can call me.**

Betty had to smile at that before she put her phone on her nightstand and closed her eyes to fall back asleep.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Betty waited outside of the Andrews’s home and looked at her watch with a frown. Kevin was cutting it close.

She took out her phone and texted her friend.

**Where are you?**

Her phone dinged a few moments later.

**You and Andrews are on your own for the walk to school. I’m running late. I made the mistake of laying down when I got home and fell back asleep. Sorry.**

**PS – Tell Mr. Andrews Sr. thanks for the loan of his ladder.**

Betty frowned and texted back.

**I’m going to get you for this, Kevin Keller!**

She shoved her phone into her bag and started pacing.

“Everything okay?” Archie’s voice asked.

Betty stopped her back and forth, “Yeah, everything’s fine. Kevin just bailed on us.”

“Oh,” Archie nodded. “We still walking, or did you want to forget it and just meet at school?”

“Our parents already left for the day,” Betty recalled seeing Mr. Andrews leave a few moments before Archie came out. “So, unless you’ve learned to teleport, we’re walking.”

“We don’t have to walk together,” Archie pointed out.

“What are you going to do? Walk five steps behind me the entire way?” Betty smirked. “Let’s go, Andrews.”

“Please don’t call me that,” Archie joined her on the sidewalk as they started their journey.

“What?”

“Kevin and Jug call me Andrews when I get on their nerves or they’re mad at me. I don’t think Kevin’s called me Archie since the seventh grade,” Archie admitted.

Betty smiled at that, “I’ll tell him to lay off. He’s just protective.”

“I know,” Archie nodded. “What was he doing at your place so late last night?”

“Right,” Betty adjusted her bag so she could grab the files from it, “Here. Take a look.”

Archie opened the first one and started looking, “Oh my God. Grundy’s husband abused her! That’s awful.”

“That was my first reaction, too, until I saw this next one” Betty shot a look at the pictures again and frowned. “In the next one, she’s the offender.”

Archie closed the file and handed it back to Betty before opening the second one, “What was the charge?”

“Statutory rape,” Betty said quietly. “She jumped bail.”

“Oh, wow,” Archie shook his head in disgust and closed the file, handing it back to Betty who put them both back in her bag. “I am such an idiot. I genuinely thought she was interested in helping me.”

“Archie, don’t do that to yourself,” Betty shook her head. “She’s the one with something defective in her, not you. I’ve been doing some reading about this. People like her? It’s pathological. They’re master manipulators.”

“Why did you start looking into this?”

“Because no matter what happened with us, you don’t deserve to have your head messed with like that,” Betty admitted.

“Betty, about what happened back then-“

“Can we not? There’s too much on the table right now without bringing our history into the mix,” Betty cut him off.

“Right,” Archie was disappointed. He wanted the opportunity to clear the air. Even with the situation of Miss Grundy hanging over him, it felt more important to him to get his friendship with Betty back on track.

“We’re gonna see Sheriff Keller when he gets back tonight. Do you want to come with us?” Betty asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, of course. I have football practice after school, but I can meet you after that.”

“That’s fine,” Betty nodded. “We’ll be at my house. Come over when you’re done.”

“I’ll be there.”

-d-d-d-d-

Jughead looked at Kevin and nodded to Betty. Kevin gave him a look and shook his head. Jughead gave him a hard stare, and Kevin sighed.

“What do you think about telling Veronica about what you can do?” Kevin asked.

Betty looked up from the article she was proofing while she ate her lunch, “Where’d that come from?”

“I had a conversation with Mrs. Lodge the other night after you left Pop’s,” Kevin admitted. “She asked if anyone had ever mentioned how much you look like your aunt Maggie.”

“Oh, God,” Betty said.

“Apparently Maggie was a big help to Mrs. Lodge’s grandmother after a mine accident killed Veronica’s great uncle.”

“Great,” Betty nodded, “So, there’s a possibility Veronica already knows. If she ever got mad enough at me for something, she could ruin my life.”

“I don’t think she’d ever do that,” Jughead said. “She’s not Cheryl.”

“Thank God,” Kevin muttered.

“Look, Jug, I know you have a thing for her, but I’m not-“

“Hi, guys,” Veronica sat down with them. “What are we talking about?”

“Homework,” Kevin said. “We’re studying at Betty’s afterschool.”

“Can I join? I hate to admit my shortcomings, but I stink at Algebra. I could use some help.”

“Sure,” Jughead said.

“Great,” Veronica smiled as she ate her lunch.

-d-d-d-d-

“I can’t do it,” Kevin shut his history book and shoved it away like it was on fire. “I can’t read one more word on the Crusades.”

“Take a break, Kev,” Betty said. “Watch one of my mom’s old DVDs.”

“Thanks,” Kevin went into the Cooper’s living room and set up a DVD. He’d spent enough time at Betty’s to know how it worked.

Betty stretched and then settled back in her chair as she considered a math problem she was doing. She frowned and erased her answer before she wrote something else. Jughead was typing away on his laptop while Veronica read from the book they’d been assigned for English.

Some words drifted in from whatever Kev was watching, ‘…she’ll probably be nauseous. It’s a side effect.’

Something slid into Betty’s mind, “Hey, Kev, come help me get some drinks from the kitchen.”

“I can-“ Veronica said.

“It’s okay. You’re a first time guest. Kev’s been letting himself into this house since we were twelve,” Betty shook her head.

Kevin joined Betty in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow, “What’s going on?”

“I got nauseous,” Betty said.

“What?”

“The day of the pep rally,” Betty said, “I got nauseous.”

“I remember. I was the one carrying you down the hall.”

“No, before you got there,” Betty shook her head. “Jug and I were talking. He made a crack about V needing a therapist for dealing with Cheryl. I was about to laugh when this wave of nausea swept over me. I nearly threw up on Jug. Archie wasn’t anywhere near me.”

“He walked in right behind me,” Kevin remembered.

“When it passed, I looked up, and Grundy was walking across the gym.”

“You think Jason gave you that symptom as a warning?”

“I do,” Betty nodded, “He said she didn’t get as far as she wanted. What if she tried drugging him?”

“How’d he get away?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t,” Betty shook her head, “Wait a minute. Last year, about a week before they broke up, Polly brought Jason home with her. He was practically unconscious. She hid him in the attic, and then after my parents went to work the next day, she got him out of the house.”

“Polly must have gotten him away from her.”

Betty checked her watch, “Practice was over twenty minutes ago. Call Archie and see where he is. We need to go to your dad, now.”

Kevin grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed while Betty went into the dining room.

“Hey, where are the drinks?” Jughead asked.

“I am sorry to cut this short, but Kev and I have to go see his dad,” Betty said.

“Now?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, V, but it’s important.”

“Betts?” Jughead looked worried.

“Betty, he’s not picking up. I called twice. It went to voicemail,” Kevin joined them.

“Oh God,” Betty said. “Call your dad, right now.”

“Betty, what’s going on?” Jughead asked.

“She’s got him. I don’t know how, but she’s got him.”

“Who?” Veronica looked seriously confused.

Betty debated for half a second and then said, “Oh, hell. Veronica, I can see and speak to the dead.”

“It’s about damn time you told me,” Veronica shook her head. “My abuela told me what your family could do weeks ago.”

“Fantastic, then you’re already up to speed. For the last few weeks, I’ve been talking to Jason Blossom. Grundy tried to give him an education in something other than music, and now she wants to do the same thing to Archie.”

“And you think she’s got him right now?”

“I do,” Betty said.

“Let’s go,” Veronica stood up. “Do we know where she lives?”

“No-“

“Yes,” Jughead said at the same time as Betty said no, “I followed her one day, just in case I needed to break into her car after all.”

“What are we waiting for?” Veronica asked.

“Kev, your dad?”

“He’s on his way,” Kevin held up his phone after having a very brief conversation with his father. Apparently Sheriff Keller caught a few bad vibes from the music teacher and didn’t need much convincing.

“Let’s go,” Jughead demanded as they headed out the door and ran the few blocks to Grundy’s house.

“This is scary. Do you know how many times I’ve walked by this house?” Kevin asked when they spotted Grundy’s Beetle.

“Tell me about it,” Betty frowned, “Jug, check her car. See if there’s anything of Archie’s in there.”

Jughead nodded and peered into the passenger side window, “His backpack’s on the floor.”

“He must be in the house,” Betty nodded as they snuck across the lawn. They avoided the big window in front and opted for the side of the house. She peered in the window, “It’s dark in there.”

She spoke too soon. They all hit the ground as the lights came on.

Betty mouthed, ‘Stay down,’ before she cautiously poked her head up and saw the living room in front of her. Miss Grundy, aka Jennifer Gibson, was sauntering around the room, letting down her hair and taking off her glasses. Then Betty saw Archie on the couch, his shirt half open, fighting to stay awake, but it was a battle he was losing as his eyes slid closed. She slowly sunk back down, “Jug, you and V go around back. See if you can quietly get the door open. Kev and I are going to the front.”

“What are we going to do?” Kevin asked.

“We’re going to knock and say we saw some kids fooling around with her car,” Betty quickly came up with a plan. “With any luck, we can distract Grundy long enough for Jug and V to get Archie out of there.”

“Alright,” Jughead nodded as they got clear of the window and stood up before they each disappeared around opposite corners of the house.

“We should wait for my dad,” Kevin said.

“We can’t,” Betty shook her head. “Archie’s already got most of his shirt open, and he’s fighting to stay awake. I think she drugged him somehow.”

“Oh, God,” Kevin murmured.

Betty knocked, and they waited. After a moment, the door opened and Miss Grundy was standing there.

“Miss Grundy?” Betty feigned confusion. 

“I thought that car looked familiar,” Kevin nodded.

“Do I know you?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t think we’ve ever officially met. I’m Betty Cooper, and this is Kevin Keller. We go to Riverdale High.”

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Right,” Betty shook her head. “We were coming down the street, and we saw some kids fooling around with your car. I thought you might want to make sure nothing was missing or that your tires weren’t flat.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I’m sure everything’s fine. My car’s old, and there’s nothing of value in it,” Miss Grundy shook her head.

“Are you sure? Kevin’s dad’s the sheriff,” Betty stalled for time, “We could call him and describe the kids. They might have done this kind of thing to other people in the neighborhood. I know there have been a few robberies lately. My mom is so worried she took away the spare key.”

Miss Grundy opened her mouth to respond when a distinct crack came from the back of the house. She turned her head, “What was that?”

“What was what?” Kevin asked, peering into the house while Betty bit her top lip in dismay.

“Do you want us to call the police?” Betty asked.

“No, that’s not necessary,” Miss Grundy said. “I’m sure it was nothing.”

“Well, at least let us come in until you’re sure it was nothing,” Kevin said.

“I couldn’t possibly let you do that. It might be dangerous.”

“Then it’s a good thing Kev has the sheriff on speed dial,” Betty squeezed by the woman. “This is a lovely home, Miss Grundy.”

“Betty, was it? Betty, you really shouldn’t be in here,” the older woman tried to block her.

“I can’t let one of our teachers go into a bad situation by herself,” Betty smiled.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call my dad?” Kevin asked.

“That’s not necessary,” Miss Grundy shook her head. “There’s really no reason for you to be here.”

“Oh, no,” Betty feigned dismay as if she suddenly realized something, “Kev, I think we’ve interrupted Miss Grundy entertaining a significant other.”

Miss Grundy looked embarrassed at Betty’s words, “As a matter of fact, you’re right.”

“We are so sorry,” Betty said just as a very loud thump sounded.

“Did you hear that?” Miss Grundy asked.

“Hear what?” Kevin feigned ignorance.

Miss Grundy went towards the back of the house, trying to bypass Betty who kept getting in her way before the older woman shoved by her and went into the living room.

“What is going on in here?” Miss Grundy asked.

Jughead and Veronica had Archie standing up, which hadn’t been an easy feat because while Jughead and Archie were about the same height, they had a good half foot on Veronica when she was in heels.

“What’s going on is we’re getting our friend out of here,” Jughead glared at the so-called teacher.

Betty and Kevin appeared in the doorway behind Miss Grundy and Betty pushed past the older woman to get to her friends.

“Is he conscious?” Betty asked.

“Barely,” Jughead said.

“Look, I don’t know what you think is going on here,” Miss Grundy started.

Betty rounded on her, “What we _think_ is going on here, Miss Grundy, is that you’ve drugged and kidnapped a student. Oh, but that’s not even your name, now is it?”

“Not according to the search I did,” Kevin interjected. “Should we call you Miss Gibson or is Jennifer acceptable?”

“Don’t worry, we understand the name change,” Betty smiled sweetly, “You wanted to escape an abusive husband.”

“Not to mention those pesky statutory rape charges,” Kevin chimed in.

“Right, I almost forgot about those,” Betty said. “I guess now we can add kidnapping, drugging, and attempted rape of a minor to those charges.”

“My dad’ll be happy to help there,” Kevin smiled.

“I was driving home, and I saw him stumbling along the side of the road. I offered to take him home.”

“But you brought him here instead?” Betty asked.

“He couldn’t tell me his address,” Miss Grundy said.

“Did it occur to you to maybe take him to a hospital or the police station?” Veronica asked.

“I thought he was high,” the older woman said. “I didn’t want him to get into trouble.”

“So instead of getting him help, you brought him here and unbuttoned his shirt,” Kevin smiled sardonically, “How nice of you.”

“Jug,” Betty’s eyes never left the woman who had tried to take advantage of her neighbor.

“Betty?”

“You’ve known Archie a long time, and you’ve been around a few addicts in your life, correct?”

“On both counts,” the darker boy nodded.

“Have you ever seen any signs that Archie had any kind of drug problem?”

“Never,” Jughead answered without hesitation. “However, I do know the signs of someone who’s been slipped Rohypnol.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the obviously panicking woman said.

“Jug grew up on the southside,” Betty told her. “I’m thinking he knows what he’s talking about.”

“Look, just get him out of here, and we’ll forget all about this,” Miss Grundy said.

“Sorry, we can’t do that,” Kevin told their soon to be former teacher apologetically.

“Yeah, see, we were worried and let Kev’s dad know where we were going,” Betty smiled. “He should be here soon.”

“What?” Miss Grundy looked outraged.

“It’s over, _Miss Grundy_ ,” Betty smiled sweetly as the noise of sirens could be heard.

“You little bitch!” Miss Grundy lunged for Betty, landing a blow to her jaw just as Sheriff Keller and his deputies burst into the house with their weapons drawn.

“Hey!” Tom pulled the perp away from Betty.

Kevin went to Betty as soon as he could, “Spaghetti, you okay?”

“I’m fine, but I think Archie needs an ambulance,” Betty said.

“Agreed,” Tom heard Betty’s words. “I’ll radio in for one. You’re all going.”

The teenagers nodded, and Betty turned to Veronica, “Let me take over, V. I’m in flats and closer to their height.”

Veronica nodded and switched with Betty, following with Kevin as Jughead and Betty got Archie out of the house just as an ambulance showed up.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Betty let herself into her room after a lengthy conversation with Sheriff Keller and then her mother, who revealed that Jason had been talking to her, too. Jason had filled Alice in about where Polly was. She’d been checked out of the convent and spirited across the river to Greendale and Alice’s sister. She’d be safe there.

Betty handed over the files she and Kevin had compiled, helping with the charges that were now pending against their former music teacher. She’d also given the sheriff the file she’d gotten from Sabrina, who, along with her aunts and cousin, told the Greendale Sheriff the same story she’d given Josie.

After they’d left the station, she’d texted a ‘thank you’ to Sabrina who’d replied that girls with freaky family secrets had to stick together.

She was shaking out her hair when the light in Archie’s room went on. She went over to the window and peered across the lawn. She caught sight of Fred and Archie in the younger man’s room and frowned a little. She’d have thought for sure the hospital would’ve kept Archie overnight.

After about five minutes, Fred left the room and it went mostly dark, except for the bedside lamp. Betty picked up her phone and took a shot that Archie had his phone, texting him.

**It’s Betty. How are you?**

She waited for a moment and then Archie appeared in his window. He smiled at her and then her phone sounded.

**I’m okay. Thank you.**

Betty nodded.

**Glad to hear it. Go to sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.**

He smiled and nodded.

**Tomorrow. Night, Betty.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends...

_“Get out! Get out! Get out!”_

Archie opened his eyes in confusion at the yelling filtering in from his open window.

_“Get the hell out, Hal!”_

Archie went to sit up, groaning a little as the room spun just a touch. The doctors had warned him about the side effects of the medication he’d been slipped.

He steadied himself and made his way over to his window where he looked at the Cooper house to see Alice throwing Hal’s tools out the door where they landed with a clatter on the front walk. After he realized most of Hal Cooper’s clothes were on the front lawn, his gaze changed to Betty’s window, hoping to see the blonde sitting by her window.

“Dad?” he called, slipping into a shirt and pair of sweatpants after he realized Betty’s room was empty.

“You’re awake earlier than I thought,” Fred appeared in the doorway, sipping at his coffee cup.

“Didn’t want to miss the show,” Archie jerked his thumb towards the house next door. “How long has that been going on?”

“Alice started throwing things out the front door about an hour ago,” Fred admitted, “Right before Betty left out the back door.”

“She shouldn’t be alone right now,” Archie found his sneakers, shoving his feet into them, and grabbed a hoodie.

“Are you feeling up to leaving the house?”

“I’ll be fine, Dad,” Archie assured him.

“All the same, I’m coming with you,” Fred told him. 

“Alright,” Archie nodded as they went downstairs and got into the truck.

“Where are we starting?” Fred asked.

“I don’t…” Archie shook his head before something occurred to him, “Sweetwater River.”

“Okay,” Fred pointed the truck in that direction.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Betty smiled a little when Jason disappeared. He’d done what he’d set out to do. Grundy was going away, Polly was safe, and, though it pained Betty in _so_ many ways, he’d gotten a promise from her that she’d be kind to Cheryl.

He’d also told her to talk to Jughead’s dad. Apparently the elder man had evidence that would lead to Jason’s killer.

All of that could wait until tomorrow. Right now she wanted to sit here and think about anything but the Blossom family.

“Betty?”

She looked up to see Archie standing a few feet away from the blanket she’d spread on the ground.

“Hi. It’s safe,” she told him, “Jason’s gone. You can sit, if you want.”

Archie sat down and ran his hand over the familiar blanket, “I always wondered what happened to this.”

“I found it in the bottom of Polly’s closet the day before I left for Colorado,” Betty smiled, “She must have put it in there when she found it in the backyard over the clothes line the last time we used it.”

“Two ten year olds making a ‘tent’ in the backyard,” Archie recalled.

Betty nodded, “Yeah. How are you? I’m surprised your dad let you out alone.”

“He didn’t,” Archie pointed behind them.

Betty turned and spotted the Andrews’s family truck parked at the curb. She waved at Fred and turned back to Archie, “You have the best dad in the world.”

“I know,” Archie nodded, “Are you okay? I have this hazy memory of Grundy going after you.”

“Just a bruise,” Betty tilted her head to show him the black and blue mark on her jaw, “I’ve been slammed into harder playing field hockey.”

Archie reached out and gently ran his fingers along it.

Betty let him and studied his face, “You look a lot less pale than you did in the ambulance last night.”

Archie smiled, “The drugs are flushed out of my system. I’m feeling much better thanks to you and your snooping skills.”

She smiled at him before she asked quietly, “How loud did my mother get in the hour since I vacated the house?”

“Pretty loud. Alice Cooper's voice does carry,” Archie admitted.

“My father is sleeping with Cheryl’s mother,” Betty confessed.

Archie couldn’t come up with a response, but his facial expression said what he couldn’t put into words.

“He also locked Polly away in Sisters of Quiet Mercy because she’s pregnant with Jason Blossom’s baby,” Betty said.

Archie shook his head, “How are you dealing? It’s been a crazy few weeks and a lot of it’s fallen on you.”

“I’m thinking I’ll go stay with my aunt in Greendale,” Betty said.

“No, not gonna happen,” Archie said adamantly, “I’m not letting you go, especially there.”

Betty looked at him in surprise and then realized why he was acting so protective, “I’m going to kill Kevin.”

“Do whatever you want, but you have to stay here so we can fix things, so we can fix us, and figure out what kind of us there can be,” Archie said.

“How much of the story did he give you? I need to how much damage I need to inflict on him.”

“You’re missing the point. Stay, please,” Archie said earnestly.

“My mom’s already got one daughter living with her sister. She’s not going to let us both go, and that’s without knowing what happened to me.”

“He told me that part, too,” Archie admitted. “Betts, who are you leaning on? You have to lean on someone.”

“Kev’s gotten a lot of 3 am phone calls in the last three years. He’s gotten pretty good at talking me down.”

“What about me? Can I be someone who talks you down, cheers you up, and picks you up when you fall?”

“Are you sure? The last time we had a real conversation about this you weren’t really receptive.”

“I'm not the same guy I was back then. I made the biggest mistake of my life, and I've regretted it for longer than you'll ever know. I'm more than sure.”

Betty nodded, “Do you remember the night before I told you about Grundy? I was about to turn my light off, and I saw you through the window.”

“Yeah,” Archie nodded.

“I realized that night I still cared about you. I’d been pushing it down for so long. I wouldn’t let myself realize it, not even when your mom left.”

“Why the sudden charge of heart?”

“Because I miss you, too,” Betty said.

“So what happens now?”

“Well, since Jason’s gone, being around you no longer gives me splitting headaches, so we try the friend thing again.”

“What if that's not enough?” Archie asked.

“Can we jump off that bridge when we get there?”

“I guess for now being friends can be enough, but when we jump off that bridge, just know that all your secrets are safe with me,” Archie told her.

Betty smiles at him and puts her head on his shoulder, “Thanks, Arch.”

“Any time, Betts,” Archie said as her hand found his and her palm laid against his, their fingers interlacing.

-d-d-d-d-d-

_My name is Archie Andrews._

_I'm fifteen,_

_A sophomore,_

_And I live in a small town._

_Five years ago I made a stupid mistake that cost me my best friend. Today I got her back._   
_Tomorrow there’s hope for more._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
